Bolts from the Blue
by HATEmach1ne
Summary: SCRAPPED
1. Dates and Crimsons Sunsets

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto._

_A/N: Here's another story for you kiddies to read. Hope you likey. StrongSmartNaru. Pairing: Naruto/Konan/Kurenai. Massive OOCness. Have fun reading! I like reviews. Don't forget to review_

**Bolts from the Blue**

**Dates and Crimsons Sunsets**

"I hate this place," the voice states, disdain and loathing written all over it.

A moderately tall boy, 6'1, looks down at the city gates of Konoha, his old home. His blue eyes, slits with four tomoes revolving around the pupil, scans the city beneath him. Strong and lean muscular arms cross over against his chest, his coat waving in the wind. His trench coat swivels behind him, covering the clothes beneath. The neck is high with a distinct black color, red cloud designs blazon on the coat. His long, platinum blond hair juts out in spikes, a ponytail running down his back in a yellow waterfall.

"I know you do," a voice behind him says, a ghost of a smile playing on her face.

The voice originates from a woman behind the boy. Her blue hair falls down around her face, her ears sticking out from the cascades of blue. Her blue eye shadow matches her grey-blue eyes with a blue lip piercing under her lower lip completes her face. Her hands are folded across her chest, her back leaning against the tree. Her trench coat is similar to his, buttoned up all the way, the collar high. Red cloud designs similar to the blonds embellish her trench coat.

The two look towards the city of Konoha, the city of the Leaf, "I can't believe I'm back here. A long term mission too…"

Standing up, she walks over to the boy, putting her hand on his shoulder, "I know Naruto-kun. Either we do this, or Pain will notice. And think of this as a vacation. We have some time to ourselves."

Smiling, he turns around and nods his head, "Hai. Alright, let's go change. You have everything you need?"

Nodding her head, he reaches into his trench coat, his hands groping and searching for the storage scroll. His hand wraps around a cylindrical container, his fingers wrapping around its slender body. Pulling it out of his trench coat with a small rustle, he swishes his thumb against his elongated canine teeth, the cut seeping blood. Smearing it onto the seal of the scroll, the scroll reveals a bundle of cloths, an Ame hitai-ate, and his treasured sword, **Rippuku Shipuu**, or **Raging Hurricane**. The clothes consists of a plain black muscle shirt, ANBU style pants, a black trench coat, and a pair of blue sandals. Tape reveals itself so he can cover the whisker marks on his face.

Pulling out her own storage scroll, she opens it to reveal an Ame set of Jounin clothes and a similar Ame hitai-aite. Both quickly pull on their clothes and store their Akatsuki cloaks back into their respective scrolls. Unrolling several pieces of tape, he tapes up the whisker marks, his face now white with tape. Forcing the chakra out of his eyes, they turn back to their normal cerulean. Both hop down silently, their feet making no noise when they touch down on the ground. Standing up straight, they walk towards the gate where two Chunin stand guard.

The two Chunin on duty are currently chatting about idle things when they see the two figures approach. A woman and a boy. One wearing Jounin style clothing, the other wearing a black trench coat, obscuring most of his body. Both faces are emotionless, their faces stoic. They can't help but notice how attractive the woman is, but if the face is any indication, she didn't really care. The boy on the other hand, his face is passive, no emotions flickering what so ever. Shivers run down their spine at the two emotionless people before them.

Quickly snapping out of it, one of the Chunin asks, "What is your business here in Konoha?"

A morbid tone comes from the woman, "We're here to take part in the Chunin exams."

The tone is enough to send even more shivers down their spines. Putting on a fake show of bravado, one of the Chunin sticks out his hands, "Your information here."

Reaching into one of the pockets, the woman pulls out a scroll and puts it in the extended palm of the man. Unrolling the string, he takes a look at the scroll and all the information checks out.

"Alright, your information is good. Welcome to Konoha and good luck on the Chunin exam."

The boy nods at the two, the woman choosing to stand there, still stoic as ever. They open the gate, revealing a bustling city, men and women doing their errands. They walk inside, only to meet looks of confusion and acknowledgment. Soon after, the people soon begin to return to their errands, allowing the two to walk through the village. Quickly finding their destination, they walk into the hotel lobby.

They look around the vast room that is the lobby of the hotel. Four sickly red walls surround the room, golden sashes extending around the windows. People can be seen reading newspaper and sipping coffee at the round tables by the window. Men and women look up at the two, men drooling at the woman, while women blush at the appearance of the boy.

Walking up to the counter, they ring the bell and a stout man of about thirty years stumbles into the little cubicle, "How may I help you sir?"

"I'd like to book one of your suites for a month and a half. I have the money and I'll pay up front."

Nodding his head, the man overlooks the emotionless tone, choosing to accept the money. Reaching under the desk, he opens up a safe and extricates a key from the confinements of the safe.

"Your room is room 987. We hope you enjoy your stay. Breakfast is served every morning starting at 6 AM all the way until 11 AM. Do you have any bags that need to be carried?"

"No, but thank you for the thought," the boy says, while the woman nods in the stout man's direction.

The duo make their way across the red carpet adorning the floor, drawing stares towards them. They brush it off, continuing to walk towards the elevators. Pressing the button for the elevator, they stand and wait side by side, waiting for the elevator door to open. With a ding, the elevator door opens to reveal a woman wrapped in a dress of sorts. It's red with black and white bandages wrapping around her torso. Her raven colored hair extends past her shoulders, the end curling upward giving it a look of wildness. The dress gives way to a pair of shapely legs that extend to a pair of feet that have their toenails painted red. Her face is angelic, and her ruby red eyes shine.

That person is Yuuhi Kurenai and she is in a hurry. Currently lost in thought, she looks down at the ground waiting for the elevator to descend to the lobby. The elevator door opens with a ding and she looks up and sees two people, a woman and a boy. The boy has long blond hair, a Ame hitai-ate wrapping around his left bicep. Each cheek is covered by three strips of tape, his blue eyes radiant. His black trench coat does not reveal much of his body, choosing to wrap around his body. The handle of a sword can be seen showing perpendicularly over his right shoulder.

The woman on the other hand, is beautiful. Her skin is delicate, a light shade of pink. She is wearing normal Jounin clothes, her Ame hitai-ate settling on her forehead. Her face is stoic, the grey blue eyes deep and meticulous. She is wearing blue eye shadow and a lip piercing on her lower lip.

Finished analyzing, she gives them a small smile, "I'm sorry for the hold up," extending her hand.

The woman nods, choosing to stay stoic, while the boy returns the handshake, "Don't worry about it. We just got here and are in no rush."

She cringes a little bit at the emotionless tone, but chooses to overlook it, "I assume you are here for the Chunin exams?"

The two people nod at the same time, allowing her to continue, "Well, good luck. I really have to go, so excuse me."

The two people standing in front of the elevator clear a path for her and step in. They turn around and watch the departing raven haired woman. The boy hits the button for the 9th floor. Some Neil Diamond plays through the speakers in the elevator, making the two cringe at the crappy music. The elevator opens with a ding, the two rushing outside to escape the crappy music that is Neil Diamond. Walking down the halls, they meet a few people who stare at them briefly and then continue on their business. Stopping in front of the door, the blond extracts the room key and opens the door to reveal their suite.

The room isn't all too bad, better than what they usually stay in. Sandalwood adorns the floor giving it a glossy look. The living room is modest, a two piece couch set sitting around a glass table. A recliner sits in the corner, while a book shelf with a couple book sits on the wall furthest from them. The room smells fresh, a mixture of some type of fruit with another.

Stepping inside they remove their shoes and sets them on the welcome mat. Closing the door behind them, they take a step and notice a small kitchen to their right. The basic necessities, a stove, some pots and pans, spoons, forks, chopsticks, and plates lay in cabinets. The small refrigerator is barren, no food in stock at the moment. Sighing a little bit, the blond makes another note on his mental checklist.

Exploring a little more, they walk down the hallway that connects the living room to the bedroom. Each room has a simple queen size bed, a vanity, and a couple drawers for clothes. A simple painting of a bowl of fruit hang over each bed and a lamp sits on the vanity, the only source of light in the otherwise barren room. A private bathroom is connected to the room and they walk in to find a modest bathroom with a tub, a shower, and a sink. The other room is identical in its blandness. Choosing the one closest to the living room, they dump their stuff inside and walk back into the living room.

They fall onto the couch, side by side and they drop their stoic mask. They begin to let loose and settle down, pulling the emotionless stunt making them very tired.

Shaking her head, she lets her hair loose, "Well, that was tiring. Never knew doing that can poop you out so much."

He gives out a low chuckle, "Well, I never volunteered for this mission, but I guess we'll just have to go through with this anyway."

Leaning back, he puts an arm around her shoulder, and she cuddles into his side, "Mmm, my plushy!"

He smiles at the blunette, and nuzzles her hair, "Mmm, what fruit today Konan-chan?"

"Your favorite. Strawberries."

"Yummy, strawberries. Thinking about them makes my mouth water, coupled with the fact that you smell like strawberries…" he lets Konan finish it herself.

"Hm, I might take you on that offer," she retorts, a smirk developing on her face.

With a devious smile, he gives her a quick peck on the lips, "As much as I want to, I still need to train. It's about 9 now, so I'll be back at around 5 in the afternoon. I'll take you out on a date tonight. How's that sound?"

She smiles and answers with a nod and a quick peck to the lips, "Alright, I'm going to take a nap. That emotionless bid is really tiring."

"It is isn't it," he smiles down at her, her eyes already closed.

Her breathing becomes slow and rhythmic, her chest bobbing up and down in rhythm with her exhales and inhales. His hand plays with her silky blue hair for a few minutes, his hand digging through the strands. She lets out a little mewl in her sleep at the sensations assaulting her scalp. She burrows deeper into his warmth, her head nuzzling his neck now.

Gently standing up, he picks her up bridal style and moves her into his bedroom. Laying her down on the bed, he looks at her face. It's peaceful, so different from the one she normally wears. She wears a mask in the day, but when it comes night, she shows her true self. His hand caresses her cheek, a sigh emanating from her throat. Pushing back a strand of her blue air behind her ear, he sits up and walks towards the door. Outside the hall, he grips the doorknob and looks at her sleeping form, his lips turned into a smile. He closes the door and gets dressed again, exiting the hotel and find an empty training ground, training ground # 8.

***

Four hours later finds our little hero slashing imaginary enemies, dancing and twirling in sync with his blade. Imaginary heads fly off enemy shoulders, imaginary blood staining the grass and trees. One last stab and slash leaves Naruto standing alone in a sea of imaginative blood and corpses. Noticing the chakra signatures in the distance, he masks his own, lithely jumping up into a tree to observe. Looking in the direction of the signatures, reveal the same raven haired woman with the red eyes, with three genin in tow.

They settle into the grass, their voices barely audible, "As you know, the Chunin exams are coming up in two days."

The three nod in recognition, "I have elected all three of you to take part in the exam. Understand that you don't have to if you're not ready. The Chunin exams are difficult, and it was hard for me when I took it."

The three nod their heads in recognition, their mouths spewing questions. He listens in rapt attention, eyes only for the red eye beauty. All four stand up, the three genin making their exit of the training field. When the three leave, the woman walks over to a tree and takes a seat, her back resting against the trunk. Her eyes close, her posture and light breathing indicative of sleep.

Hopping down from the tree, he tries to make a quick exit, forgetting to suppress his chakra, "You know, I can't let you leave after spying on my team."

Her red eyes open to look at a back, a blond ponytail in the middle. She recognizes the same boy from the hotel, and blushes. Sure she is 30, but with such a looker, she can't help but blush at his looks.

"I suppose I need to explain myself?"

"Indeed."

"Well, I was training for a bit then I noticed your chakra signatures. Couldn't help but look in on it. All three of them taking the exam?"

She nods her head, but the boy still has his back to her, "Yes. I'm glad they all are since they won't be admitted without all three present."

"Well, I hope you trained them well. They're going to need it."

She quirks an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

He turns his head, baring his slit pupils, "Time will tell. Until then."

He swishes his trench coat, turning to leave when her soft voice permeates the air, "Wait."

Without turning his back, "Yes?"

A low angelic voice sounds out, "What is your name?"

It's barely audible, but his enhanced senses manages to pick it up. They stay silent for a minute before he answers, "Touketsu is my name. I must take my leave. Goodbye."

He disappears in a swirl of ice and water, much to the amazement of Kurenai herself. The name certainly stands out as well, matching his exit. She slowly makes her stand, her knees still buckling at the encounter. She walks out of the training field towards the Dango shop wanting to share this new bit of information with her friend, Mitarashi Anko.

***

He appears in front of Ichiraku's, deciding to grab a quick bite of food before his date with Konan. Walking inside, he notices that it hasn't changed since the last time he's been here. He lets out a little grin, but it quickly disappears as he sits on a barstool. He sits there, swiveling his head and checking the place out before a girl he recognizes walks up to him.

"What can I get you," she asks, taking out a notepad and a pen.

He gives her a small smile, "Two Miso ramens and a Pork ramen. I'd also like a cup of sake."

She returns the smile, writing down his order and disappears behind the curtains. Handing her father, Teuchi, and walks back out. She has never seen the boy before, but his looks make her blush. He is handsome, his face any girl would die to kiss. Deciding whether to leave him alone or not, she walks over to him, her intentions of creating small talk.

"Are you here for the Chunin exams?" she asks.

He gives her a small smile and answers with a curt, "Yeah."

Her dad calls her and she brings out the three bowls of steaming ramen. Setting them in front, he snaps his chopsticks and begins to eat. In fifteen minutes, he finishes the three bowls, his hunger satiated for now.

"Good luck. I've always heard the test is grueling. A lot of people stop by after it to get some grub."

He chuckles deeply, "I guess I'll see you after. The ramen here is delicious. What's your name?"

Her cheeks burn red when he asks for her name, "M- My n- name is A- Ayame."

He chuckles at her stuttering, "No need to be embarrassed. I get that a lot. Name's Touketsu. I'll see you around Ayame-_chan_." He stretches out the chan at the end, teasing her.

Her blush comes back harder and she tries to hide it as best as she can, "Come back soon Touketsu-san."

He smiles at her and disappears in a swirl of ice and water, amazing Ayame.

"Damn shinobis," she says aloud, all the while smiling to herself.

***

Meanwhile, Kurenai is making her trek towards the Dango shop. Stepping inside, she finds Anko munching down on Dango and sake. Cups, sticks, and bottles litter the counter where Anko is sitting. She laughs at her friend's little dango addiction and takes a seat next to her.

Looking up with a dango skewer in her mouth, she sees her good friend Kurenai and smiles despite the skewer still in her mouth.

Extracting it, she greets her friend jovially, "Hello Kurenai-chan. How's the team?"

"All three are going to take the Chunin exam. I made a little discovery today as well."

Anko quirks her eyebrows, dango skewer in mouth, "Tell me about this little discovery.

She chuckles at the odd expression on Anko, the dango skewer not helping, "I caught a genin from Ame spying on my team as I held out thee Chunin exam papers. I didn't detect him the whole time until he started leaving and unsuppressed his chakra signature. He proceeded to ask me about the Chunin exams and he asked me if I trained them well because they were going to need it. He then left in a swirl of ice, but I did catch his name. Touketsu. You know it?"

Anko shakes her head, "Interesting, a genin knowing the shunshin. Must be one hell of a genin. Ice release as well, that's impressive. You know what he looks like?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kurenai says, eye brows quirking.

"Just wondering," Anko says innocently.

"Long blond hair, black trench coat, a sword strapped to his back. Blue eyes, Ame hitai-ate on his left bicep."

"Sounds like the Yondaime. Blue eyes and blond hair."

"Come to think of it, he did look like the Yondaime. Just a little shorter."

Deep in thought, "Interesting. Maybe I'll see him at the Chunin exams."

"I wouldn't doubt it. He seems pretty strong."

The waitress takes her order and the two moves on from the subject of the mysterious boy. They then talk about their personal lives and other trivial things. Two figures step inside the shop hand in hand, one with blond hair, the other with blue hair, an origami flower embedded in her hair.

The two kunoichi look at the couple, Kurenai honing in on the blond.

***

**40 Minutes Earlier (Queue the Lemon)**

After eating ramen, he walks back towards the hotel, back towards Konan. Ascending the elevator, he loses his thoughts in his blue haired lover and is broken away from them by the ding of the elevator door. Stepping out and walking towards his door, he inserts the key, turning the doorknob and stepping inside. The sound of the shower is heard through the room and he stalks down the hallway, effectively opening the door without a sound.

Stripping himself from his clothes, he slips opens the shower door without a squeak and watches as his blue haired goddess washes her body. Little does he know, she has a smile on her face, knowing he is already there.

Her voice rings out, "Like what you see Naruto-kun?"

He blushes, Konan not seeing it as her body is still turned away, "The view's nice."

She turns around and smacks him in the shoulder playfully, "You pervert."

"I can't help it. Your ass is oh so… It makes me shiver."

Smiling, she puts her arms around his neck, drawing his lips next to hers, "Admit it, you love my ass."

He reaches a hand over to her ass, giving it a quick squeeze which elicits a moan from Konan, "Yeah, I admit it. I love your ass."

She descends her lips to his, the shower raining on both of them. Their lips mold together, Naruto's mouth opening slightly to allow his tongue out. His tongue licks at her upper lip, demanding entrance. She gladly opens up her mouth, allowing his tongue to dance with hers. Their saliva mix together, their tongues dancing back and forth between their mouths. She lets out a moan and tosses her head back, exposing her neck.

He takes advantage, kissing down her jaw line, towards her neck. Nipping, sucking, and licking her pulse point elicits another moan and a melodic, "Naruto-kun," from Konan's open mouth. He pins her hands above her head, continuing to kiss her neck. He kisses down her to her collarbone, leaving hot trails of saliva along her collarbone. He moves across the top of her chest and kisses along the other collarbone before kissing up her neck again. He gives her an open mouth kiss and descends back down at a quicker pace, eager to take her bust in his mouth.

Kissing down her chest, he uses one hand to pin her hands above her head, the other hand massaging her right tit.

"Keep going Naruto-kun," she drawls out, lost in the feelings. The heat in her belly begins to grow, threatening to spill.

"As you wish Hime."

Giving her a quick kiss on the lips again, he lowers his head and takes her left nipple in his mouth. His hot breath mixes with his tongue bring her nipple to its peak, causing her to shudder and gasp. He gives it a quick nip and a good suck, while his hand gropes the other. After a few minutes, he switches, his tongue now on her right nipple, his hand massaging her left tit. He gives that one the same treatment, a good nip, some sucking, and a whole lot of tongue action.

After a few minutes, she can feel the heat pour over making her scream his name, "Naru-kun… I'm cum-."

She is cut off as her orgasm rocks her body, waves of pleasure rolling through her flesh and bone. Her juices spill out onto his thigh, as she continues to moan, his butterfly kisses making her all hot and heavy. The orgasm comes in small waves, making it last longer as she continues to moan and groan under his ministrations.

When he breaks away for air, she reaches over and grabs the shampoo, her eyes innocent, while holding out the shampoo bottle to him, "Wash me?"

"As you wish," he gives a toothy grin, squeezing a glob of the pink shampoo onto his hand.

Rubbing it into her hair, he scratches her scalp causing her to purr in pleasure. His nimble hands rub her scalp, her hair now a white, foamy mess as the soap reacts with the water.

When he is finished, he takes the shampoo bottle, "Wash me?" He asks in the same manner.

She laughs a little bit, squeezing a glob of the pink shampoo into her hands. Thoroughly rubbing it into his hair, she tickles his scout, making him groan. His normally spiky hair is down, the water drenching it. Making her way down his back, she reaches her hand over and gives his ass a quick squeeze. He groans, pushing his member harder into her stomach, making her moan as it tickles her sides.

With both their hair as foamy messes, they use their hands to wash the other's heads. They moan at the same time, their skin reveling in the pleasure of the other's feather light touches. Once all the foam is washed away, Konan grabs a luffa and a bar of soap.

"Wash my body," she commands.

Taking the luffa and bar soap from her, he gives a cheeky grin, "As you wish, my Hime."

She blushes at the name, never being called it before. Her mind goes haywire when she feels the luffa rubbing all over her body, the soapy liquid running down her sides. Her arm, her legs, and then a tingly sensation down in her nether regions. Looking down, she finds his hand massaging her pussy with the luffa. She moans his name, making him look up, continuing to wash her body.

Finally reviving from the moan, "You're supposed to wash me, not play with me."

He mock pouts, "Sorry, it's just too fun."

"I know, now it's my turn to play," her smile wicked as she says it.

Rubbing his body with the luffa, she descends towards his nether region. Finally reaching it, she uses her free hand, giving it a good stroke causing him to groan. Smirking, she continues to stroke him, slowly bending her knees to get lower. Finally on her knees, she looks up at him and sees his eyes closed as she continues to stroke his shaft.

Looking at it erect, 8 inches, she gives it a test lick, making him whimper at the sensation. She gives him a lick, causing him to groan. Continuing to stroke his shaft, she takes the tip in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the head. His taste is intoxicating and she can't find any reason to not do this every moment she gets a chance to. She continues for a few minutes to bob on the tip, before deciding to take the whole length of his tool in her mouth.

Her head begins to bob up and down quicker, her hand following the motions of her mouth. His member begins to twitch, the fire in his belly beginning to go over the edge. Feeling it, she begins to move more ferociously, her movements quickening.

With a good suck, he moans out her name, "Konan-chan… I'm cumming. AHHH."

His tool twitches in her mouth, and she begins to pump faster, her mouth giving it a good suck. His balls retract, and the white, warm liquid runs through his shaft and squirts into her open mouth. She greedily swallows his load, a salty taste, yet sweet aftertaste. He gives her a good 5 squirts before it ends, leaving him panting. She licks her lips and closes it with a smack, standing back up.

She gives him a quick kiss, her hand still on his shaft. Leaning back, she pulls him with her by his cock. She spreads her legs a little bit, bringing his manhood in between her thighs. Positioning it, she lets go to allow him to thrust into her. Looking down, they make eye contact and she gives a miniscule nod, allowing him entrance. Slowly, he moves his hips, dipping his head into her vagina, making her gasp. Inch by inch, he moves into her until he is fully buried in her pink depths. He then pulls back, his head still buried in her folds, and then quickly, he pushes back in. Konan is not ready for it, her moan sharp.

He then pulls back out, thrusting back in again as his hand rubs her sides. His hand trail fire across her body, his journey making it to her face where he grabs her cheeks. Still thrusting, he pulls her face towards his, giving her a passionate kiss. Looking into each other's eyes, they smile at seeing the hints of passion, lust, and love.

One thrust hits her G-spot, and she moans loudly, "Do it again, please Naruto-kun. Please."

He smiles, giving it to her again and again. He continues to thrust to her G-spot and then he feels her walls tighten around his dick, signaling that she is close to her release. A hard thrust later throws her for a loop, the fire in her belly spilling over and out, saturating his already soaking wet member with her cum. Her body racks with the intense orgasm, and he still pumps, his release almost upon him.

With one hard thrust, he moans out, "Konan-chan… I'm cumming."

Her walls tighten and he throws back his head, groaning as he comes and fills her with his warm, white seed. He bucks his hip further, making her moan, trying to get even deeper as his orgasm finishes. They stay like that for a few minutes before he pulls out, the water long cold. Under the cold water, they rub each other's body, getting the soap off.

**(End Lemon)**

"Well, the purpose was to get clean Naruto-kun."

He has the decency to blush, "Well, we did get clean after getting dirty didn't we?"

"You have a point there. I thoroughly enjoyed it."

He steps out, leading her out by the hand, "As did I Hime."

She blushes again, the name beginning to rub off on her, "Let's go get dressed. If I remember, somebody owes me a date."

He smiles and walks out, a towel wrapped around his body. He steps into the bedroom and looks into the drawer, pulling out a white Tee-shirt, a pair of black cargo shorts, and underwear. Konan walks in a few minutes later to find Naruto already dressed. She looks him up and down and can't help but blush at how he looks. The white-Tee shirt leaves nothing to the imagination, the black pants matching with his white Tee-shirt. He is wearing his Ame headband on his forehead, pushing his bangs back. Hair covers some of the headband, but not enough to cover his eye.

Naruto at the moment is ogling Konan as she undresses. Her bust jiggles as she bends over, and he can't help but admire her firm ass. Dirty and perverse thoughts run through his head, but he snaps out of it. Noticing she has already changed, he looks her up and down. She is wearing a simple black blouse with a white skirt. The colors on each other are flip flopped. The skirt goes to her lower thigh, a pair of slender legs extending to the ground. Her hitai-ate is wrapped around her forehead, her blue hair covering everything but the Kanji. Her signature white origami flower is in her hair, and her lip piercing is in place.

They lock eyes for a moment, a dark grey blue meeting a brilliant blue. They smile, and Naruto walks over to her, offering his hand, "Shall we go?"

"We shall," she replies, her voice sing song and angelic.

Leading her out of the hotel, they descent the elevator. They draw stares from the people milling around the lobby. The men ogle his girlfriend, while girls drool over Naruto's appreance.

"All eyes on you Konan-chan," he smiles, grabbing her hand.

His hand grabs on to hers, their hands perfectly fitting together, "Not all of them, look."

True to her words, he looks around and notices all the stares he gets from the woman, "Eep, protect me Konan-chan."

She laughs, her voice melodic, "You have nothing to worry about Naru-kun."

The women shoot daggers at Konan, who ignores all of it. All the men glare daggers at Naruto, who ignores it all as well. The pitiful killing intent of one of the shinobi's inside made them laugh as they walk out of the lobby. They walk in silence, choosing to revel in the comfortable silence. The pair draw stares on the streets, but they ignore them all, choosing to continue their little walk.

Naruto looks at the sky, the sun low in the sky. He has something planned for the night, and he doesn't want to screw it up.

His stomach grumbles, making Konan laughs, "Is somebody hungry?"

He turns red from embarrassment, and Konan giggles, the sound nectar from the gods, "Come on lover, let's go get something to eat."

"What do you want to eat Konan-chan?"

"Let's go get dango, it's been far too long since we've had dango. You and your ramen take out," she puffs, making a mock face of disgust.

He chuckles, "But you like ramen, especially when I eat it off of you."

She turns red, remembering the time he actually did. The next couple hours after will always be remembered, "Still, you eat it too much. You need variety. I am not budging."

When she makes her lip straight, he knows she won't give in, "Fine, there's a good place down the street I know of. Eaten there once before, not bad actually."

She smiles, "Thank you Naru-kun."

"Anything for you Konan-tenshi."

She snuggles into his warmth as they continue to walk. They stop outside the door, where he reaches over and opens the door, allowing her to go in first. She smiles at the gesture, walking in first. He appears again next to her, his arm opens allowing her to slop her own through. They walk in, drawing stares, two of them being Yuuhi Kurenai, the woman back from training field # 8 and the purple haired kunoichi, the snake mistress, Mitarashi Anko.

***

The kunoichi duo watch the two as they sit at a table, both of them checking out the boy.

"Wow, he's a looker. You weren't kidding when you described him. I can see his muscles under his shirt," Anko whispers to her friend.

Kurenai gives him a once over, agreeing with Anko, but instead of voicing it, she nods her head. A bright pink tinge stains both their faces as his arm flexes when he scratches back of his neck. Neither can hear their conversation, but from how the woman is laughing, they can tell whatever he is saying is quite funny.

"You know who the lucky woman is?" Anko asks, licking her lips.

Kurenai looks at the intent in her friend's eyes, "They both have Ame headbands and she looks older than him, so I'm guessing his sensei."

"I wonder if he goes for older women. With a face like that, who can resist?" Anko develops a contemplative look, the glean showing in her eyes.

"Anko!" Kurenai whispers, all the while developing a light blush at the though, "You're not going to talk to him."

"So you can talk to him yourself? Nuh uh sister. And by the way they are holding hands, which basically answers my question."

Looking over at the two, she notices their hands held together in the middle of the table, and she grows kind of jealous. Nobody has ever looked like that before, all the men she know wanting to just get in her pants. Looking into his eyes, she sees the emotions there, raw and real for the blue haired woman sitting across from him. Meanwhile, Anko thinks the same thing, every man she encounters wanting her for her body, not her personality. Looking at the two, she sees the genuine emotion in his eyes, the one you assert with love.

Both the kunoichi sigh, loud enough to attract the attention of the two at the table, "Hm, I wonder what those two are thinking about to make sighs that loud."

Konan looks over at the two kunoichi, easily recognizing them as the Genjutsu Mistress, Yuuhi Kurenai and the Snake Mistress, Mitarashi Anko.

"You do know who they are right?"

He rolls his eyes, "I do read the bingo book on occasion my dear Konan-chan."

"Whatever, by the way they're looking at you though, the reason they sigh is probably you."

He chokes on his drink, the sake almost going down the wrong pipe, "Say what?"

She laughs at her boyfriend's dazed expression, "You're just too cute sometimes. I said, they are probably attracted to you."

"Why?" he says, voice full of confusion.

"Have you looked in the mirror in a while? You're basically the reincarnate of your father, the Yondaime," she says, a blush creeping onto her face just thinking about how good her boyfriend looks.

"Oh, so that's why you're going out with me? You're in it for the face am I right?" he asks playfully, teasing in his voice.

"Oh no honey, surely for your body," she teases back.

"It's nice to hear that Konan-chan," he says, face leaning forward over the table.

"Mm, you smell like strawberries. Now I wonder, do you taste like strawberries?" she says, eyes filling with mirth.

"Care to find out?"

"I've always been a curious one," she retorts, face leaning forward, catching him for a quick, but passionate kiss. They don't use tongue as they are in a public restaurant, but it is enough for some people to look at them. They break apart after 30 seconds, each of them gasping for air.

"Well, that gives me my answer," her face contemplative.

"What's the verdict my dear?" he questions.

"You taste better than strawberries."

He smiles, "As do you Konan-chan."

She returns his smile and at that moment, the waitress comes back with their food. They say the normal blessings and dig in, snapping their chopsticks in the process.

The two kunoichi just watch as the two kiss, their mouths slowly falling open at how much passion is behind it.

"Damn, that kid looks like he can kiss," Anko says, face contemplative again.

Kurenai just stays silent, watching the two share an intimate moment, wanting that for herself. Looking back over the years, she sees herself rejecting men left and right. Her most recent escapade being Sarutobi Asuma, who she had just broken up with recently. Sure, she and Asuma shared their moments, but nothing like the two she is watching do. She watches them as they laugh and converse jovially, each of them sharing a bit of themselves.

She looks down; face sad as she wants something like that for herself. Looking at the boy, she can't help but be attracted to the boy. He looks so much like the Yondaime, the faces so close. His hair is the same, just a little longer, the spikiness still present. The clear blue eyes are the same, cerulean and piercing. The similarities are scary, one would think they are related. Oh Kurenai, you don't know how write you are. Looking back up, she watches two feed each other their plates. It's just so intimate, it seems like she is intruding on their private moment.

The boy looks out of the corner of his eyes to catch the red eyed kunoichi looking at him. Disregarding it for the moment, he feels the point of a fork poking at his mouth to open up. He laughs, opening up his mouth, Konan just shoving the food in. She laughs as her boyfriend tries to chew the intrusion in his mouth. She looks to her right, finding the red eyed kunoichi looking at her boyfriend. She is obviously attracted to him, but she can also see she has emotional attachments to her Naru-kun. Looking back, she remembers the day they talk about a family after their plans unfold.

_**Flashback Begin**_

"_What is your plan afterwards Naru-kun?" she asks, total curiosity on the subject._

"_I want to start a family," he simply says like it is the most natural thing in the world._

_The words surprise her, coming from a fourteen year old boy. She smiles and she secretly holds the same dreams of starting a family._

_Their relationship had grown since he had joined Akatsuki all those years ago. He trained under Pain and assigned to her. At the beginning, she didn't really talk to him outside of missions. One time though during a mission, she was about to be ambushed, but he saved her from a stab to the back. _

_She looked back on that day and acknowledged it as the day she had started falling for him. They began to talk outside of missions, occasionally going out together to eat. The charade went on for about 6 months before each of them confessed their feelings. Safe to say, they both figured out what they were at the end of the night._

_Back to his answer, she retorts, "I have to tell you though Naruto, I can only bear a single child."_

_He looks over at her, "I don't care if we have one child or a million. They will always be loved by their parents."_

_She smiles at his misinterpretation, but she likes his sentiment, "You misunderstand sweetie, you need multiple wives."_

_The change in his eyes is small, but she still catches it, "Why? I only need you."_

"_Do you think we can pull off what we're going to do with just you and me? We need allies and we both know a family is what we both need as well," she retorts._

"_I don't really care about anything else. All I need is you and I'll be fine."_

_Her heart warms at his admission, "Naruto, as much as I'd love to take you all for myself, you know what I am saying is right. We both deserve a family, even if you do have multiple wives."_

_He looks over at her face, her face showing her adamancy, "Alright, I will take another one. I will only marry another I find that I love as much as I love you. I will only marry one more, you and another are just fine."_

"_I wouldn't have it any other way Naru-kun," she says, smiling as flashes of a family running around their house play in her mind._

_**Flashback End**_

Looking over at the woman with red eyes again, she studies her facial expression. She notices the sadness in them when she looks over at the boy. She doesn't know what can cause it, but she is definitely attracted to her boyfriend. She isn't going to interfere and let whatever bloom, bloom as she insists he take another wife. Stealing another glance at the woman, she notices her staring right back. She gives a small smile, which makes he woman turn red, quickly turning back to the purple kunoichi.

Turning back to her boyfriend, she watches him take the bill for the dinner.

Smiling at him, he helps he stands up and walks over to her side, extending his hand to help her up, "Why thank you."

"You're welcome milady."

Looking back at the sky, he notices the sun getting ready to dip into the horizon. The burning orange turns the sky into a deep blue that reminds him of his Konan's hair. Helping her stand up, he whispers in her ear, "Let's take a walk."

Nodding her head, "Lead the way Naru-kun."

He holds out his arms, allowing her to slide her arms through the crook in his arms. They pass the two kunoichi who sighed earlier. Konan shoots a look at the red eyed beauty, who blushes again when she is caught looking at Naruto. She turns her face forward again and they walk out into the cool night, Naruto leading her towards the Hokage Monuments.

***

Back inside, the two kunoichi watch the departing couple, their eyes glazed over.

"Wow, he's a freaking gentleman," Anko states rather bluntly.

Kurenai once again chooses to stay silent, trying to interpret the look on the blue haired woman's face. It seemed like a smile, but she couldn't be sure. All she knows is that she is attracted to the boy, both physically and emotionally. He is what she needs in a man, both strong physically, but is also strong emotionally. Just by looking at him, she can see his emotional maturity by the way he handles himself and his girlfriend. He treats her with respect, not just wanting to get in her pants. They share intimate moments, which Kurenai knows is sorely lacking in her life.

Anko notices the sadness in her friend's eyes, and becomes worried, "Kurenai-chan? You okay?"

Kurenai drops out of her thoughts, blinking her eyes for a few seconds, "Oh yeah, I'm fine," she deflates at the end.

"Bullshit, tell me what's wrong?" Anko questions.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Kurenai, we need to get this out before somebody implodes," she says, trying to catch a laugh out of her best friend.

She continues to stay silent, making Anko become more worried, "Come on, you can trust me. Is it about that kid?"

She looks at her best friend, remembering all the times Anko has told her things. Deciding that sharing isn't so bad she opens up, "Yeah, just watching them made me feel so sad. Just the way they interact and the way they looked at each other made me realize what I'm missing out on. All the men I've ever been one wanted me for my body, and the way he looked at her. I just want somebody to look at me that way, the genuine emotions beside lust and desire present in their eyes."

Anko understands Kurenai. Hell, even she goes through this phase once in a while, contemplating on what she is missing out on life. She looks up at her sad friend's face, and puts on a smile, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry about it Kurenai. You'll find that person someday. For now, all we can do is move on and wait. Wait for that person to come. Wait for the person that will sweep you off your feet. Trust me on this."

Kurenai looks up at her friend's smiling face, nodding at her words, "You're right. It's no use to stand and wallow, that person will come one day."

They smile, clinking their plates together before taking a swig. Kurenai looks back once at the door, watching and waiting for the time for her white knight to come. Little does she know, it'll be soon.

***

The couple makes their way towards the Hokage monument, content in the silence. Their hands held together, swing in the breeze as they walk. The sun is about to dip in the sky, turning the sky into a deep violet. The lower half is a vivid orange, eerily reminiscent of his old jumpsuit. He chuckles a bit, drawing a look from Konan.

"Just old memories," he smiles, as he looks back.

"Care to share?" she says, curiosity in her voice.

"All I'm going to tell you is it involves the color orange."

"Oh? Tell me more."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"You're going to get cut off."

"Okay, okay."

"That's a good boy," she says, smile plastered on her face.

They continue to walk as he shares his stories about running around in an orange jumpsuit. She laughs the sound enchanting and magical. It is music to his ears, a voice sent straight from the angels of Heaven.

They walk through the little memorial where he points out things here and there to Konan. They walk up the stairs towards the top of the Hokage Monument.

When they step out onto the monument, the first thing that catches her eyes is the sunset. It is low in the sky, the streaks of orange radiating from the descending of the sun. It is one of the most beautiful things she has ever seen. The horizon covers the bottom of the sun, the glowing orange ball lighting up the rapidly fading sky. He slips an arm around her waist, pulling her into his body. She rests her head on his shoulder, both admiring the view of the setting sun.

They sit like that until the sun disappears below the horizon, but neither want to move.

"That was beautiful Naruto-kun. How did you know about it?"

"This is my favorite spot in Konoha. I came here to think and clear my head. It's like a sanctuary to me. It feels good to share this with someone now," he says, smiling down at the blue haired angel.

"Thank you for sharing this with me Naru-kun."

He nods his head and they sit like that, looking over the still busy city. Little lights glow in the sky, illuminating and bathing the city in lights. They can see the people running around like little ants, scurrying from destination to destination. They can see people working out, walking their pets, or just conversing. The people are in their own world, but to the two up top, they are only aware of the other's presence.

The moon shines down onto the two, bathing them in its light. Her head droops onto his shoulder, and he puts his own on hers. They sit for another hour, just sitting and watching the hustle and bustle below, away from the panic and disorder. A little mewl comes from the woman sitting next to him and he looks over, noting the small smile on Konan's face. Her eyes are closed, breathing slow and rhythmic, indicative of sleep. Smiling, he gives her a quick peck on the forehead before picking her up bridal style. He disappears in a swirl of ice and water, the only remnant of their being there a small leaf drifting from the tress above.

***

He appears inside their hotel room with a swirl of ice and water. He sets her down on the bed and she immediately stretches out, latching onto a pillow, all the while mumbling, "I miss my plushie."

He chuckles and walks into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water. He sits down on the couch, reminiscing on the events of the day. A smile finds its way to his face and he finds himself drowsy, his eyelids half closed. Standing up, he covers his mouth when a yawn comes and stumbles into the bedroom.

Stripping himself of the clothes, he hops onto the bed. Konan's subconscious or something must have figured out Naruto is on the bed because she immediately snuggles into his warmth, her head resting on his chest. He caresses her hair for a bit, choosing to play with it before drifting off. The moonlight shines on the two as if it is a spotlight. It makes the scene almost magical, the rays of the moon making everything around them white. The dust hangs in the air, creating a little shimmering effect.

He soon drifts into a dreamless sleep, nothing able to wake him but the touch of the goddess next to him. Little does he know, a woman with red eyes roll around in her bed, with dreams of a blond and blue eyes playing in her mind.

_A/N: That ends chapter 1 of __**Bolts from the Blue**__ and as you can see, our favorite red eyed kunoichi is having some problems. I'll hope to fix that in a couple chapters. Read and R&R. I love reviews as much as I love my mother. Well, maybe not that extremely… but I love'em nonetheless. So click that green button there at the bottom, type in a few words, and then click submit review. Voila, you're on your way to making a review. Until next time,_

_-HATEmach1ne_


	2. Dreams and Snakes

_Disclaimer: Bah, don't own Naruto._

_A/N: Upon request, I have added Anko into the mix. Enjoy the next chapter. R&R_

**Bolts from the Blue**

**Dreams and Snakes**

**Two Days Later**

_He runs and runs, but he can't seem to shake the mob behind him. He trips, and they're upon him. Kunais stab his legs, frying pans and blunt objects beating him into submission. Next thing he knows, he is tied up, bleeding like a stuck pig. A pain in his lower abdomen causes him to black out, the pain ebbing away and he is sure he is going to die._

_He opens his eyes, the pain in his body gone. Looking at his body, he looks at his body and it is all bandaged._

_A voice rings out behind him, "Ah, you're awake."_

_He turns his neck, trying to work out the kinks, "Who are you?"_

_The man chuckles a bit and steps out of the shadow, revealing a man with an orange mask with one eyehole._

"_All you need to know is my name is Tobi. Pain, step out for a minute."_

_Another man steps out, a man with piercings all over his face. He has orange hair and wears the same cloak as the other man._

"_Hello Naruto," he says, voice emotionless._

_He just stares back at the two men, "Are you going to hurt me?"_

"_Oh no Naruto-kun. We're going to train you."_

_His eyes shine, "Really?"_

"_Yeah, really," Tobi smiles behind his mask._

"_Rest Naruto, we will be back tomorrow."_

_The two disappear, leaving him alone to sleep and wait for the day he shows Konoha what he has become._

He wakes up in a cold sweat, memories of the day making him shiver. The sleeping form next to him lays undeterred, lightly snoring. He shakes his head, trying to clear his mind of the memories. He sits up, hands on his head wiping off the sweat. He looks over at the clock, 6:00 AM. He usually woke at around 7:30, but he knows he can't go back to sleep. Swinging his legs over the bed, he stands up and makes sure he doesn't wake the sleeping beauty next to him. Walking out the door, he closes it with a soft click and heads into the shower.

The water pours over him, cleansing him of the sweat produced by the dreams. They wash the grime of yesterday off. The day before was mostly dedicated to training, Konan watching and supervising. They sat and talked about the exams, going over their plans for the future. They ended the day the same as yesterday, watching the sunset from the top of the Hokage Monument.

Finally clean, he steps out of the shower, towel wrapping around his torso, and walks into the bedroom to find Konan still asleep. Her small snores are cute in Naruto's opinion. He quickly dresses, pulling on his normal ensemble of black clothing. He walks out of the kitchen and decides to start on breakfast, grabbing some eggs and sausage he bought the day before.

Konan awakes to the smell of food wafting into her bedroom, the smells instantly awakening her. Scurrying around, she quickly puts on her underwear and walks out to find Naruto whistling, all the while cooking. He turns around and finds her in her skivvies, a perfect view. The light behind her projects the image of a blue haired angel and he smiles at her beauty.

"Good morning Konan-chan," he smiles, setting down the plate of eggs.

"Good morning to you too," she returns the smile, all the while scarfing down the eggs.

"Is somebody hungry?" he smirks, memories of the night before flooding back.

She looks at him in a deadpan expression and continues to eat, much to the amusement of Naruto. Looking at the clock, he notices it is about time for the Jounin meeting with the Hokage of Konoha.

"Konon-chan, it's about time for the meeting. Get going, I'll see you at the exam."

Looking at the clock, she notices the time and stands up, "Okay, I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll see you then."

As she turns to leave, he grabs her wrist stopping her abruptly. Tugging at her wrists, he spins her around and plants a hot, passionate kiss on her lips. His tongue licks at her mouth and she gladly opens up for him. His tongue probes her mouth for a good minute before they break apart, both panting from the lack of oxygen.

"What brought that on?" she says, still panting and becoming wet just from the kiss.

"Just showing how much I love you," he says voice soft.

"I love you too. Now skedaddle, you have an exam to take and a demon container to capture," she says with a smile on her face.

He smiles, letting go of her hand and watches her walk into the bathroom. Walking into the bedroom, he rummages inside the drawers and pulls out a few articles of clothing. Within the ensemble, a black turtle neck adorns his torso, black ANBU style pants accompanied by plain back shinguards. A black trench coat covers his back, while he straps a sword over the cloak. He pulls on a pair of fingerless black gloves with black metal plates on the back of the fingers. Looking in the mirror, he approves his look and ties his long blond hair in a waterfall.

Walking out, he leaves a note on the counter and makes his way towards the academy where the first part of the exam is to be taken.

***

Ascending the flight of stairs, he walks out onto the second floor to find a genin trying to get through a door guarded by two Chunin. Looking up at the sign, he notices the shitty genjutsu and continues to walk up the stairs when he hears a shout behind him.

"I suggest you drop the genjustsu," said a boy with black hair.

Looking at the speaker, he smirks. It is Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's little brother. The boy wears a black jacket with the collars popped, a fan symbolizing the Uchiha clan in his back. He wears white pants with tape wrapping around his right knee, closing off the leg hole. Tape is wrapped around his left forearm, his hands stuffed in his pocket in a nonchalance pose. Looking at him, Naruto scoffs.

'So this is who wants to kill Itachi? Good luck.'

As they continue to argue, the argument bubbles down to a stand still, the Chunin just about ready to wipe the floor with the little prick of a Uchiha. As their legs begin to move, a green blur can be seen stopping both their feet. Naruto watches in amusement at the speed that is never seen in the repertoire of a genin.

Analyzing him, he chokes at what the guy wears. The boy is wearing a green spandex suit with the leg holes ending in an orange wrapping. His face is disturbing with big round black eyes and thick eyebrows to boot. His hands and forearm sport some tape that wrap around them. His hair comes down in a bowlcut, giving him an air of… _something_. Naruto just couldn't put it into words, his head still visibly shaken at the boy's ugly clothing.

Turning around again, he ascends the stairs and passes the rogue looks pointing at him. A rumble comes from below him, making him look at the ground. Everybody does as well and what shocks them most is the volume of the voices.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Suppressing a shudder, he walks into the real room 301 and sits in a seat at the back. Scanning the room, he notices the Kusa-nin looking at him, as well as the silver haired boy in the purple. Then, a sudden smell hits his nostrils: _snakes_. Trailing the smell back to its source, it lands on the Kusanin and the boy in the purple. His mind goes into overdrive, trying to figure out the reason why Orochimaru and his spy would be at the Chunin exams.

'I'll be keeping an eye on you Orochimaru.'

Orochimaru on the other hand, notices Naruto and his eyes go wide, but he is not seen.

'Damn brat, ruined my plans in Akatsuki. Going to ruin my plans here as well.'

Sitting back down under the guise of the Kusanin, Orochimaru looks for his prey, the last Uchiha in Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke.

Watching the Kusanin closely, he watches as Orochimaru stares intently at the door. His eyes shift a moment later and then he follows his gaze. The Uchiha.

'Hm, so that's who you're after. I'll see you in the forest you snake.'

A commotion begins by the door, two women fighting over… something.

"Hey kiddies, it's better if you shut up and sit down before you're DQ'ed," a genin in purple says.

The Uchiha slits his eyes while Naruto watches lazily.

"Who are you?" Sasuke questions.

"I'm Kabuto and this here is my nin deck. Has information on many shinobi in here. Would you like to know about any of them?"

"Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee… and that kid over there," he says, while pointing at Naruto.

"That's no fun, you gave me names. Well at least I have to find the other guy. Here we are, Sabaku no Gaara. Hm, interesting. He's from the hidden village of Sand. Woah, completed 10 B-rank missions and damn, 5 A-rank missions. He also supposedly comes back with no scratches. He's definitely Chunin material."

It sends shivers down the genin's spines and then Kabuto continues, "Let's see, Rock Lee. Ah yes, here we are. Rock Lee is suppose to be a Taijutsu pro among the genin. Apparently can't use chakra. Completed 40 D-rank missions, 15 C-rank, and 7 B-rank. Not bad for a genin."

They look over at Lee, most of them analyzing him. He will definitely be a hard competitor.

"Now for the last guy. Hm, found him. His name's Touketsu. Apparently from Ame if his forehead protector goes. Anything else? Nope sorry guys, no more information on him. Apparently he likes to keep himself a secret. Is there anybody else?" he says, expecting more names.

"Yeah, us."

The three oto nin suddenly charge at the genin with the glasses, one of their fists connecting with his stomach doubling him over. The oto nin is about to throw another punch when a five poofs of smoke appear in the front of the class with a loud pop. Naruto watches on with a look of boredom, occasionally yawning to show how boring this is.

Looking around, he spots the proctor, a man with many scars on his face. He wears formal Jounin vest and sandals. His face scans the room, releasing a little killer intent when he spots the fighting.

"YOU BRATS BETTER SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP. YOU GOT TIL THE COUNT OF 3 TO SIT DOWN OR YOU FAIL."

The genins eyes go wide and begin to scramble.

"1."

There are still people running for seats, all of them fighting for one or another.

"2."

Most manage to get a seat, but a couple unlucky few don't.

"3. You three, you fail. Leave or face my wrath," he says, releasing more killer intent, making all of the genins, save a few, want to piss their pants. He inwardly laughs at the face of all the genin, all their faces in shock and fear. Naruto just sits calmly, the killing intent far too little to scare him any.

Looking back at the Kusanin, or Orochimaru, he notices the snake's eyes still on the Uchiha. He rolls his eyes, remembering the time he tried to take Itachi's body. The proctor clears his throat, indicating the beginning of the exam.

"Alright, this is the first portion of the Chunin exam. This is the written part, 10 questions, the tenth question will be revealed in 45 minutes. There will be no cheating, and every time you get caught, you will lose 2 points. Once you get caught 5 times, you and your team will fail. Any questions?"

Screeches and yells of protest fall to deaf ears, serving to make the scarred man angry, "Shut up brats. You became adults when you became a genin. Shut up and suck it up."

The four chunin begin passing out the exam, handing each student a paper and a pencil.

The scarred man clears his throat again.

"You have 45 minutes until the tenth question. Begin, no cheating."

Pencils begin to click against wood, the graphite rubbing against the pieces of paper. If anybody is to listen it, it would sound like hundreds of rain drops hitting the floor. Naruto looks around lazily and looks down at his test. He smirks as he knows most of the answers to each question. Finishing under a minute later, he leans back, eyeing Orochimaru. It seems like he finishes as well, the pencil dropping to the wood of the desk.

A long and laborious amount of time later that is spent on observing people using pitiful ways to cheat, most of them failing and getting the boot. A voice breaks through his little world, shattering it to a million little pieces.

"It's been 45 minutes and the tenth question. There is a condition though. You must choose to take it or leave it. If you choose to take it and you fail, you will be a genin forever. If you leave now, you will be able to take the test next year. Now, if anybody would like to leave, raise your hands and walk through that door. Oh there is another thing," he says, making the genin go wide eyed.

"If you choose to leave, you take the rest of your team with you," this immediately draws the fear from their eyes, their faces distorting in fear and confusion.

Hands immediately shoot up and out scurry 10 or so genin, followed by another 5. Looking around the room, he sees the pensive expressions on all their faces and he sighs at their naivety. He see through the mind games, already knowing what the Jounin wants. He watches as a pink haired girl shakily begins to raise her hand, only for another person to slap it back down on the table with force. A loud slap echoes through the room, the girls hand smacking against the desk.

The Uchiha shoots a glare at her, forcing her to put her hand back down.

A few minutes later and departure of 3 more genin, the scarred man speaks up, "Here's the tenth question."

Everybody tenses, ears open trying to catch the question, "You…"

All the genin lean forward, making Naruto smirk.

His face goes downright scary, "All…"

"Say it already," the Uchiha shouts.

The man shoots a glare at the Uchiha before continuing, "Pass!"

Eyes go wide, mouths go open, a chuckling is heard from the back of the room. Every turns their head towards the source of the sound who is still chuckling softly, his eyes closed. Everybody narrows their eyes at him, all of them wanting to know what's funny.

"What's so funny gaki?" Ibiki shoots, trying to intimidate the boy with killing intent.

Naruto suddenly stops chuckling, letting out his own killing intent, making some of the genins actually piss their pants. Even the ones who can withstand Ibiki's killing intent grow scared, unable to move out of fear. Ibiki even has a hard time controlling himself.

"The funny thing is… are all these people aren't fit to be genin if they can't even take a risk. I looked at all their eyes, fear showing. It was hilarious," he says, nonchalantly and returns to his stoic self.

Ibiki narrows his eyes at the boy before turning back to the class, "The tenth question is to test if you can take risk. As a Chunin, you will be put in life and death situations where a risk can be rewarding or devastating. Depending on how you play it, you may be able to make it out the other side. You have to go in confident and convinced, or you won't be getting out."

The glass shatters, two kunais with a banner pierced onto the blade. The banners unrolls to reveal a banner labeled, "The Sexy and Single, Mitarashi Anko." Soon after, the woman presuming to be Mitarashi Anko jumps through in a front flip, landing on her feet, arms flourishing.

"Always one for flash entrances Anko," he says, quirking an eyebrow at the banner.

"Yup, that's how I like 'em," she says, voice with a happy tone in it.

He chuckles a little bit at her entrance, making her shoot him a glare. She recognizes him from the restaurant and blushes, the blush not going unnoticed by Ibiki and Naruto. He gives her a small smile, making her heart flutter at his beautiful smile.

Clearing his throat, Ibiki watches as Anko puts on her metaphorical mask again, "Alright gakis, get to training ground 44 in 30 minutes. Be there or you fail."

The genin begin to file out of the room, some of them running and screaming, "Where is training ground 44?"

Naruto, the only one left in the classroom, laughs at the little outburst, making Ibiki and Anko look at him.

"What are you still doing here?"

His eyes turn cold for a second, quickly losing the luster earlier, "The snake slithers in the leaves. You know what I mean Mitarashi-san."

He disappears in a swirl of ice, leaving the two Jounin to stare at the spot he just sat at. Her mind begins to dissect his words and then it hits her.

Quickly, she begins to wrist a hasty note and hands it to Ibiki, "Get that to the Hokage. Orochimaru is here. This stays between you, me, and the Hokage until he says otherwise. If you spill, I will castrate you. Got it?"

He sweatdrops, fully knowing she will fulfill her punishment if he lets slip, "Alright, I'll get this to the Hokage. Be careful Anko."

"When am I not Ibiki?" she says, giving him a cheeky grin.

He sighs and disappears in a poof of smoke, while Anko disappears in a swirl of leaves, leaving the room empty… or so they thought.

A blond haired man steps out of the walls and speaks into the empty room, "Well, good luck Orochimaru."

Not only is he now going to be hunted by Konoha ANBU, he will be greeted by an old friend by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, under the name, Touketsu. Disappearing in a swirl of ice, he appears in front of the gates of training ground 44, AKA the Forest of Death. He sits back against a tree, his eyes closing and waiting for the rest of the genin to come and continue the test. Not long after, Anko appears in a swirl of leaves on a tree branch. Her eyes latch onto the motionless body sitting against the tree trunk and decides to play a little prank on him.

Throwing a kunai with deadly precision, it nicks his left cheek, drawing blood from the cut. Quickly shunshining next to him, she licks up the blood, savoring his taste in her mouth. She closes her eyes, her tongue swirling around in her mouth, trying to taste anymore of his delicious tasting blood.

When she opens her eyes again, he's gone and then she feels a kunai pricking her right cheek, drawing blood. She then feels a warm sensation on her cheek, and then the feelings of a wet tongue sliding across the cut, licking and lapping up the blood protruding from the cut.

Quickly turning around, she tries to elbow him only to hit air. She turns around and finds him sitting in his original position, eyes closed. She stares and cocks her head to the left, surprise written all over her face at how fast he is. She looks at his cheek, already noticing the disappearance of the small cut.

"You know, that little trick doesn't work on me."

She cocks her eyebrow, wondering what he means by his word, "What trick? You mean the kunai?"

"I can see right through you," his voice emotionless, an underlying tone she can't identify.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You hide behind a mask of insanity, but underneath you're a scared woman. You portray yourself as an insane person to push people away from you. You're scared that if you open your heart again, they will just rip it out and throw it to the ground."

She grows angry, and picks him up by the collar and slams him against the tree, "I am not afraid. I am Mitarashi Anko."

His eyes are still closed and he speaks softly, "You know I'm right. You're in denial that somebody has seen under your mask. I'm like you, living a lonely life. Until somebody found me and trained me, I lived alone. Now though, I have somebody I care for and I push myself to the limit to protect them. Despite obstacles in the way, you have to overcome them. Your mask is one of those obstacles, not allowing you to reach your full potential. Now let me go, or you will be charged for attacking a foreign nin."

She slowly lets go of his collar, her eyes still focusing on his closed ones. Her mind goes into overdrive, analyzing and dissecting his words. She realizes that they are all true, every single word he said.

He opens his eyes, unleashing bright cerulean blue eyes that seem limitless. They shine like the ocean, the sun reflecting off his pupils giving them a sparkle. She takes a step back, trying to adjust to seeing his beautiful blue eyes. He gives her a small smile, seeming to make a 360 in his attitude.

"Thank you for letting go. I'll see you around, Mitarashi-san."

"It's Anko."

"Anko-san it is. Now I do believe you have a test to run?" he gives her another small smile before leaning against the tree, closing his eyes again.

She stares at him for a second, trying to adjust to her new image of him. At the restaurant, loving and caring for the ones he loves, vicious and ferocious when provoked or angered. She takes another step backwards and turns her body around to walk towards the middle of the clearing. She can't help but give one more look back and sees him with his eyes open, mouth turned upward in a soft, gentle smile. She returns the gesture with her own, relieved to have someone who actually understands her.

A couple minutes later in a lapsing silence, the other genin begin to appear, their eyes going wide at the sight of the massive forest. Anko relishes in the sight of their faces, going wide in fear of the gigantic forest. Seeing them all there, she clears her throat and begins to talk.

"Alright, as you know, I am Mitarashi Anko and I am the second exam proctor. This here is the Forest of death," she says, smirking at all the fear in the genin's face.

"This is a 5 day survival fest where we unleash you into the forest. Your objective is to get one of each scroll, heaven and hell."

She holds up two scrolls, each having a single kanji for either Heaven or Earth.

"5 days, what about food?" a bigger genin says who is munching on chips.

"As I said, it's survival of the fittest. You can eat some of the plants, most are edible. You can always hunt. Now, continuing with the rules. Anything goes, be it killing, raping, anything."

Eyes go wide, mouths gape open, and a boy chuckles, sending shivers down the spines of the genin. They all turn around to find the blond boy laughing again, his chuckles turning into hysterical laughter. The Uchiha's eye twitches, aggravated at the boy who apparently thinks he's better than him.

"Hey dobe, what do you think you're doing?" Sasuke yells at the boy with blond hair.

"Hm, what am I laughing at? Oh yeah, you."

His insides begin to burn with anger, his emotions clouding his judgments. He clenches his fist, fingernails digging into his skin and drawing blood.

"You're weak. I'm a Uchiha, don't think you can take me."

He scoffs and laughs again, Anko watching with interest, "There's only one strong Uchiha. And he's not you."

His anger overloads, his backhand reaching for a kunai and tossing it at the sitting figure. Without opening his eyes, he simply darts his head into the path of the kunai, making Anko scream out, "Touketsu-kun, watch out!"

Her hand pops over her mouth as if trying to push the words back into her mouth. Everybody hears her, but is watching the boy and his reaction. With his head still in the way of the kunai, he opens his mouth, baring long and sharp canines. As the kunai approaches his mouth, he backs up his face a few inches and catches the kunai in his teeth.

"Now, now, the test hasn't even started and we're thinking about killing. Oh, I'll enjoy beating the shit out of you once we get in there. Watch your back Sasuke-_chan_," he smirks, eyes still closed.

Anko watches as the Uchiha boy stalks away mumbling, "Lucky dobe. We'll see who's stronger. I'm a Uchiha, nobody is stronger than me."

Returning her attention to the blond, she watches as a pink haired girl steps up, "Hey you, don't insult Sasuke-kun like that!"

He smiles, eyes opening to reveal cold blue eyes, far from the cheery ones Anko remembers, "Oh, who can this be? A pink haired girl who has no idea of being a kunoichi? Or are you a stinking fangirls? Wait, I think it's both."

The girl begins to turn red, a vein popping out of her head, "Shut up, you're a nobody. Sasuke-kun is from the Uchiha, the best clan in Konoha."

He laughs, and laughs, voice hollow sending shiver down the spines of the genin, "Best clan my ass. There's only him and another, so don't go sprouting bullshit about the best clan. If they were the best clan, the whole family would be living, not cold and buried in the ground. Now go take your ass somewhere and find your gay lover. I bet he's kissing some kid from Iwa right now under a tree."

"Sasuke-kun is not gay!" she squeals, trying to defend her crush's orientation.

"If he's not gay, then why is he not giving you a second look?"

No answers comes, her mouth floundering to make an answer, "Now get out of my sight and shut up. You're nothing, you're just a stuck up little girl who has a ridiculous crush on a stuck up little brat who only cares about killing his brother. You're a disgrace to all the kunoichi out there. You're weak and you will stay that way. Get out of my sight."

His words strike a cord in her heat, tears finding their ways to her eyes. Quickly turning around, she follows her crush, hoping he will let her cry on his shoulder.

The same boy in green steps up, his eyes narrowing as he stares at the boy, "That went too far. You have no right to talk to her like that."

"Hey, what I'm saying is true. She's just too stupid to see it. Apparently you are too. Now, isn't there suppose to be a second part to this exam?" he says, waving off the protest of the green boy.

He walks off, ignoring the boy in the green spandex. His anger flares and he charges, only to have his target disappear. He looks around and feels the cold, unforgiving steel of a kunai at his neck.

Cold words fall on his ears, "Now, now, let's not go off and pull a Uchiha now ne? I can tell you're a lot better than that Uchiha. Don't sink to his level. Now I suggest you get back to your team before I regret my decision."

Naruto lets go, the boy standing still as Naruto walks off towards his gate. The genin stand around in awe at the boy who just shook three people with words alone.

Almost everyone has the same line of thinking, 'Shit, I don't want to meet him in the forest.'

For a select few, they look forward to it.

'Mother wants his blood.'

'Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?'

'Dobe, I'll take you out.'

Anko watches the boy leave, her mind in awe at how well developed his mind is to analyze the situation and say words to provoke feelings from another. Anko knows how emotions can get you killed in a fight and she watches in amazement at how he can push people's buttons so easily. Snapping out of it, she sees all the genin gone and pulls a lever, opening all the gates. All the genin fly through the forest, all of them vying for the same goal. Well, almost all of them, save a select few. (I'll let you guess who. =] )

***

Forcing chakra into his feet, he jumps from tree to tree, trying to find Orochimaru in the thicket. He continues to make his way towards the tower when he notices three chakra signatures to the west. Changing course, he lands in a tree behind them, observing the three genin sitting in a circle around a creek. His sensitive ears pick up their conversation, the word Heaven intriguing him as he has the Earth scroll.

Quickly deriving a plan, he performs a seal less **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, creating four clones and sending them off in different directions. The four clones set themselves to watch from different angles, waiting for their creator to give the signal. A flash of light is seen from the ground, and the four clones rush at the three, their screams jarring the three by the river. They quickly sit up, setting up defensive positions as the clones come in. The clones are quickly defeated as they had set instructions to let their guards down when the real Naruto grabs the scroll.

After sending the four off, he quickly hops to the ground and waits for all of them to get into position.

With a quick handsign, he mutters, **Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique)**, his body sinking into the ground. Making another clone, he henges it into a mirror, the light reflecting off the mirror to send the signals to the clones for their attack, allowing him to move without them noticing. Feeling around for chakra signatures, he finds himself under the three and his body appears in the middle. Quickly opening each bag silently, he finds his prize and uses the same jutsu to disappear as his clones are defeated.

With the defeat of the four clones, they stay on guard for another few minutes, waiting for anymore attacks from the same person. Another few minutes pass and they believe the threat is over. They turn to sit down, but a shocking scene sees them. All of their supplies are ransacked, their scroll gone as well.

The tallest one curses into the forest, "Damn, whoever did this is going to pay."

"Calm down Dosu, we're still probably one of the stronger teams out here. We'll just take another teams."

This apparently calms him down and then they pack up all that is left and set off into the forest in search of another team to take from.

Meanwhile, Naruto is chuckling to himself at how bad all of these genin are, "Damn those kids su-," he is cut off as a scream goes through the forest.

Shifting his course again, he changes it towards the scream, fully knowing Orochimaru is on the hunt. The scene in front of him is a destroyed battlefield, the Uchiha's neck being bitten by the snake sannin. The pink haired girl is no where to be seen, and he see's Anko lying by a tree, her chest rising and falling quickly.

Flaring his chakra, he gives his position away and descends to the forest floor, alerting Orochimaru of his presence. Orochimaru spots him quickly, withdrawing his head and dropping the Uchiha boy.

He smirks at the boy, "Well, it looks like you're too late to save the boy Naruto-kun."

His voice is cold and full of malice, "Who says I was here for the boy?"

His eyes go wide, implications of what he is going to do rise in his mind, 'Well, if you're not here for him, who are you here for?"

A single word escapes his lips, yet it carries so much, "You."

The boy blurs out of vision, appearing behind the snake sannin who dodges the kick out of instinct. Throwing a leg sweep, he watches as the snake sannin jumps, only for Naruto to thrust his fist into Orochimaru's nose, sending him a good 20 feet away. Blurring out of vision again, he appears behind the flying body of Orochimaru, giving him a side kick in the spine, sending him into another tree.

The tree collapses at the force and the snake sannin falls, coughing up blood as internal injuries begin to irritate him. With the dust still flying around in the air, he quickly makes a **Tsuchi Bunshin** and disappears into the forest away from Naruto. He leaves his clone as a distraction, giving him time to get out of there without further sustaining any damage.

Sitting on a branch, he looks into the smoke, trying to see through the thick gloom. He watches as Orochimaru slowly makes it to his feet sluggishly, holding his arm and limping forward.

Anko wakes up to find Touketsu on a tree branch opposite her, a cloud of dust to her left. Looking into the cloud, she sees Orochimaru staggering to his feet, his arm badly damaged as he tries to stem the bleeding. Looking at Touketsu, she watches his eyes follow the movements of the man. All of a sudden, he disappears behind Orochimaru and slices a kunai across his throat, only for it to turn into mud. She watches at how fast he moves, seemingly transporting from one spot to another.

Naruto steps back from the mud clone, letting the mud fall onto the ground and stare at it in disgust. Looking up, he notices that Anko is up and staring at him and he sighs. Quickly walking over to her, he kneels down, helping her into a sitting position.

"I'm guessing you saw the tail end of the fight?" he sighs, knowing that she did.

She nods her head, disbelief at a mere genin can move at that speed, "Yeah, I did. How? How did you do that to Orochimaru? You're just a mere genin."

He gives her a small smile, "Never underestimate your opponents Anko. I'm not who I appear to be, but I won't be revealing my identity any time soon. Come on, let's go, we need to get you some medical attention. Leave these three here, I don't really care since this is survival of the fittest."

Picking her up bridal style, despite the protest of Anko, he shoots off into the forest, getting to the tower in less than 15 minutes. Setting her down on her back, he begins to mold chakra into his hands. His hands glow green and begin to scour over her body, the warmth of his hands loosening her tense body. Once he finishes, he sits her up, handing her a soldier pill.

His eyes grow cold for a second, "Anko, you shouldn't have gone after a sannin. He could have easily killed you if I didn't show up."

His voice is cold and she shrinks, but her voice is still strong, "I couldn't just have let him slip through my hands like that. I need my revenge."

He shakes his head in disappointment at her retort, "Revenge? Revenge is such a terrible excuse. Sure, he may have hurt you in the past, but you push on and get away from the past. One day, maybe you'll be able to kill him, but with the way you're going about it, you're not going to any time in the future."

Her eyes narrow at his scolding, her voice angry, "What do you know? What do you know about me? Huh? Tell me. TELL ME!"

Her screams fall on deaf ears, his voice emotionless, "I know a lot about you. I know you have the curse seal. I know you were an orphan before Orochimaru took you in. I know how he betrayed you. I know. Trust me, I do and I feel your pain. But if revenge is all you want, you're not going to get it."

Her eyes grow wide, her posture still not wavering at his words, "You have to understand. As humans, revenge is a pitiful idea. Revenge is just an idealistic idea that makes you pin the blame on someone else. What you're doing is the same thing as what the Uchiha boy is doing. He seeks power to destroy his brother, not caring about the effects on the people around him."

She nods in understanding, allowing him to continue, "Anko, what do you think the death of you would do to your friends? Tell me."

She clings for an answer, the only thing she says is, "I don't have any friends."

He laughs, making her glare at him, "I'm sorry, I'm just laughing because you think you have no friends. I've seen you around Kurenai. I know you have friends. Think about what your death would do to them. Think on that and when you know the answer, meet me at this address."

Slipping her a note, he stands up and leaves her outside the tower. He disappears inside, leaving Anko to stew in her own juices. She looks down at his note and slips it into her pocket and stands up, disappearing in a swirl of leaves towards the top of the tower.

***

**Time Skip (End of Survival Testing)**

A knock sounds on his door, interrupting his sleep. Quickly sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes he opens the door to find Konan waiting for him. He smiles and wraps his arms around her waist and at the same time she puts her arms around his neck. Leaning down for a kiss, he puts his lips on hers, their lips moving in a synchronized fashion. A tongue laps at her bottom lip, demanding entrance into her mouth.

She happily obliges, and his tongue slips in to wrestle with hers, his tongue skimming the roof of her mouth. His tongue lazily drags his way around, his tongue massage her mouth which makes her pull away. People walking by try to suppress the nosebleed as they watch the two share a passionate kiss.

Stepping back, she gives him a smile, "It's good to see you Naru-kun. I heard about the Orochimaru incident. Was it you who made them flee?"

"I was bashing him around for a bit, but he created a mud clone and fled like the little pussy he is," he says, sighing about how he let Orochimaru escape.

"Come on tiger, don't be so glum. You get to beat up on some genin now!" she says, trying to raise his spirit.

He smiles at her attempts to cheer him up, and it works, "Oh alright, sounds fun. Let's go."

They walk out, chatting about the events that have happened since they haven't seen each other in the last few days. They walk into an arena with a balcony off to the side, stairs against the wall leading up. The Kage box lies opposite the entrance, and at the end is a stone statue. Konan ascends the stairs while Naruto walks into the middle of the stadium.

Ten minutes later, all contestants are on the floor and the Hokage sits up, pipe in his mouth.

"Congratulations to all those who have passed the second stage of the Chunin exams. Due to the number of contestants still in the exam, we will hold preliminaries until 8 contestants are left. These matches will be fought between individual shinobi. Once a contestant can't continue, the match will be stopped. Understood?"

"Hai."

A man coughs behind them, making them all turn around.

"I am Hayate Gekko. I will be the proctor for the preliminary rounds. Now, if you may direct your eyes towards the screen."

The screen begins to blink, names and pictures scrolling by. It begins to slow down and eventually comes to a stop. The two names…

**Touketsu vs. Uchiha Sasuke**

_A/N: Oh boy._


	3. Fights and Truths

_Disclaimer: Eh, don't own Naruto._

_A/N: Ah, yes I love questions!_

_**JRSG, Psudocode Samurai, Sky Heartnetm, Inuboy86: I will be adding Anko into the harem. She, like Naruto, has had a rough childhood, and if my conversations between the two in the previous chapter are any indicators, I'll have her jump onto the bandwagon!**_

_**Youngd2506: Naruto is the third strongest in Akatsuki, only being just under Pain and Madara. As for the Kyuubi, that will manifest later, can't have anymore information leaked. ;]**_

_Characters will be calling Naruto Touketsu until his lineage is revealed. When you read from the Narrator's POV, Naruto will be called Naruto. Just needed to clarify that._

**Bolts from the Blue**

**Fights and Truths**

**Touketsu vs. Uchiha Sasuke**

"Will all of the contestants but Touketsu and Uchiha Sasuke leave the battle floor?" Hayate says, coughing in between words.

People begin to ascend the stairs, taking their spots next to their Jounin instructors. All of them watch as the two boys jump away from the center. The Hokage looks at the blond who supposedly stood up to the Snake sannin and his eyes go wide. He notes the similarities between the boy in the arena and another one he misses so much. That boy is Uzumaki Naruto, a boy who had disappeared 7 years ago. Just the face and the eyes remind him of the boy and he grows sad and this is noticed by Anko.

"Hokage-sama, are you okay?" she says, talking to one of the men in her life who she looks up to.

He turns to Anko, giving her a small smile, "I'm fine, just some sad memories. Nothing to bad."

She smiles back and looks on, staring at the blond. She watches his eyes turn to ice, the normally ocean blue paling to a chilling ice. It sends shivers down her spine, the cold and bluntness of his eyes chilling her to the bone. Kurenai watches as the boy changes from the cheery, happy boy from the couple nights before into that emotionless façade he had when they first met. She watches his eyes change, they become feral, almost to the point where he looks like an animal.

Konan watches as her boyfriend puts on that little emotionless mask bid. She smiles and looks around, noticing the stares her boyfriend draws from two seasoned kunoichi. She chuckles, thinking about the trouble he is in.

'Damn Naruto, you just can't have me can you. You gotta get another two girls on you. I'm fine though, it's always fun to share,' her mind thinks, a wry smile showing on her face.

Back to the two boys in the middle, they stare at each other, ice pale blue eyes meeting onyx eyes. The staring match continues, the blue eyes showing no hints of emotion while the onyx eyes burn with anger.

'How dare he look at me that way! I'm going to beat that dobe into the ground.'

Hayate looks at the two and yells, "Hajime."

"Hey Dobe, get ready to get your ass kicked," he says, a smirk blazon on his face.

Naruto just stands emotionless, not giving into the taunting. It serves to make the Uchiha even angrier, his anger once again clouding his judgment.

"Hey Dobe, answer me."

Silence is his answer, making the Uchiha grunt angrily. With a quick flick of the wrist, he sends shuriken flying, cutting the air like a hot knife through butter. 5 kunais meet the shuriken, the pieces of metal falling to the ground forgotten and useless. Two immediately take off, Naruto blurring out of vision while the Uchiha jumps into the middle of the stadium, his head swiveling trying to find the blond.

He blurs back into vision right in front of Sasuke who barely manages to duck a right roundhouse and jump over a reverse leg sweep. Cocking his head out of pure instinct, he dodges a straight arm punch to the face. This continues for a few more minutes, Naruto just playing with Sasuke as he is hard pressed to defend and find an opening.

Naruto on the other hand, becomes bored and decides to end it quickly, "**Fuuton: Kazeryudan no Jutsu (Wind Release: Wind Dragon Projectile)**."

The wind begins to whip dangerously, a dragon forming from the air currents. The dragon is totally made of air, its eyes burning yellow as it descends towards the Uchiha. Sasuke jumps back just as the dragon hits the floor of the stadium, dust and debris flying everywhere. Jumping out of the smoke, he looks around trying to catch a glimpse of Naruto.

A second later, he hears him, "**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet)**."

A water dragon comes flying at him, making him jump back once again and Naruto quickly makes a couple handseals, "**Doton: Yomi Numa** **(Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)."**

Sasuke descends to the ground, his feet hitting something squishy. He looks down and finds mud beginning to envelope his legs. He tries to force chakra into his legs, only to find pain as he tries to mold chakra. He begins to sink, inch by inch until the only thing visible is his head. He begins to try and wriggle, trying to find a way out but his body is stuck in the swamp, his eyes frantically scanning the room.

Everybody is deathly silent at the display of jutsus used in the match, most of them higher ranking jutsus. Naruto lands in the same spot he starts the match in and watches across the arena, the swiveling head of the Uchiha. The proctor has his mouth open, no words or cough forming.

Rolling his eyes, he deadpans, "Call that match why don't ya? There is no way to escape that jutsus once he is in that deep. He could have escaped if he had seen it earlier, but I can kill him by forcing him deeper."

The words completely tell who the winner is, "Shousha, Touketsu!"

"No, I refuse to lose. I'm a Uchiha. The best clan in Konoha! I can't FUCKING LOSE!"

Releasing a massive pulse of killer intent, his doujutsu shows, the blue slit with four silver tomoes revolving around the pupil. Konan notices, her eyebrows going into her hair.

"Oh shit, this isn't going to be good…" she says, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi says, beginning to uncover his Sharingan.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Hatake-san. He dislikes Sharingan users," her voice steady, just waiting for what her boyfriend is going to do.

Kakashi quickly covers his eyes again, not wanting to be on the end of one of the boy's jutsus, "Well, you still didn't answer my question."

"He's getting serious. If you want your student to live, get him out of there. Well, first off he's got some choice words for the Uchiha if I know him. Listen to the words and as soon as they are over, get him out of there or he's toast," she says, voice deadpan.

Kurenai pipes up, her interest piquing at his doujutsu, "What are his eyes?"

"It's his blood line. Just watch," her eyes are totally focusing on the blond.

Anko and Kurenai watch the boy, their eyes looking at the slits in his eyes. They're cold, chills running down their spines just by the look of them. His eyes pierce the Uchiha's, Sasuke's eyes relaying the fear present in them. The eyes flash gold for a second and the Uchiha falls, his body lying in a heap on the floor.

Kakashi hops into the stadium, rushing towards his student. He kneels next to him, lifting his body and turning towards the boy, "What did you do to him?"

"My eyes put him into an induced sleep. Get him fixed up and use a counterseal for the curse seal. It won't be long until the snake bastard talks to him again. Now go, and teach him some humility so this, "he says, pointing at Sasuke, "Doesn't happen again. His arrogance will be his downfall in the future. Beat it out of his brain, do whatever, it'll be better in the long run."

He disappears in a swirl of ice, his words stunning the crowd silence.

Meanwhile in the Hokage box, the Hokage smiles, 'You're an interesting one Touketsu-san. I'll be keeping an eye on you.'

Naruto reappears in-between Konan and Kurenai with a swirl of ice, Konan greeting him, "Good job sweetie. You did show way too much though…"

"Hey, I got bored playing around with the Uchiha. Letting him dodge everything got boring, I wanted to put on a show," he smirks while Konan rolls her eyes.

"Men… always trying to show their dominance," she says, voice deadpanning.

Kurenai tries to suppress her laughter, but she lets loose a giggle which make the two turn to her, "Sorry, I just couldn't help but over hear your conversation. I have to agree though; men do always have to show their dominance."

It's Naruto's turn to roll their eyes, "Women, angels when happy, scary as hell when mad."

Kurenai blushes and Konan smiles, giving him a kiss, "Thank you sweetie!"

He grins into the kiss, and moves to continue it until he notices their guest on the side, "Sorry about that, I'm just a little overzealous," he says, hand behind his head, scratching his neck.

She smiles sheepishly, shaking her head indicating that it's okay, "Well, since that's over, I'm going to apologize for the training ground incident. I shouldn't have acted that cold, but you understand the necessity that we are from different villages makes me stay secretive."

"I understand, I would have done the same," she says, accepting his apology.

"I just wanted to clear that up. No hard feelings?"

She smiles, "No hard feelings."

They both lean onto the railing, watching the match while Kurenai occasionally steals glances at the boy. He catches her once, winking when he sees her face burn a fiery red. Konan looks over at Kurenai, and Kurenai catches her gaze and looks down, not noticing the smile on Konan's face.

'Oh Naruto, two beautiful kunoichi after your heart. Oh joy, I wonder what a foursome is like…' her mind drifts off, her eyes glazing over.

***

The rest of the fights go by in a blur, the last fight being Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata, one of Kurenai's students. The girl is currently pushing her fingers together, her face scrunching in worry.

'I can't beat Neji… He's so strong!"

Kurenai notices the look on her student's face and bends down, her face in front of the blue haired girl, "Hinata… don't look so glum. Do your best, that's all I care about. Win or lose, you're still my student and I am proud of you. Just because you're fighting Neji doesn't mean you have to be scared. He may be stronger than you, but you have the heart. Try your best, that's all I care about."

Hinata beams, her smile dazzling, "H- Hai, sensei. I'll try my best."

She notices the blond looking at her and blushes. Naruto notices, chuckling a little bit, "Like your sensei said. Do your best. It's all that matters. Good luck."

She nods her head, and walks towards the stairs and walks on to the battlefield to meet her cousin.

"I'm so proud of her. She's improved so much since the academy. She used to have no confidence and just to watch her grow so much, it just seems like she's the daughter I've never had," she says, voice low so only he can here.

He looks over at her, surprised at her little admission, "You can have yourself to thank. I see how she looks up to you. You're her mother figure, somebody she wants to be like in the future. You're strong, smart, and beautiful; it inspires her to strive to be better. Just keep working at it and she'll eventually break out of her shell."

She blushes again at his comments, and whispers to him, "Thank you."

"I'm calling them as I see them. You'll be a great mother one day, I can tell," he beams down at her, his face radiant.

She is surprised at his comment, "How do you know?"

"You already know. You just need to find it," he says, turning back to the match between the two Hyuugas.

She takes in his words, taking them apart and analyzing them. She can't find any hints of malice or deceit in his voice, all of them seemingly genuine in their nature. His eyes shined when he said those words, telling her that he really meant them. She takes a look at the blond once more before turning to the blunette, who gives her a small smile and a nod.

Naruto watches as Neji beats up on Hinata with a visibly passive face while Kurenai watches, wincing every so often when Hinata gets hit by a Jyuken strike. It continues for a couple more minutes, Hinata being thrown around like a ragdoll. He watches as Hinata tries to get back up, her will almost giving out. He looks down in pity and then looks at Kurenai, her face almost in tears.

With a little sigh, his voice perks up, "Hinata, you're not showing us your best. You promised Kurenai-san that you would. Now, are you going to lose without keeping your promise? Kurenai-san knows you can do better, so do it for her. Show her that you are strong, show her that you are a capable, show her that you believe in yourself."

She looks up at the voice, the visibly passive face of Touketsu. Looking at his cerulean eyes, she sees them flicker for a moment. They flash gold for a moment before they burn back to cerulean blue, but it has a positive effect on her. Taking his words to heart, she remembers all the time Kurenai has looked out for her, teaching her to be more confident in herself. She wants to prove to Kurenai that she is strong and is capable of defending herself and everyone she cares about.

Everybody watches as the blue haired girl begins to stir, her knees shaking as she stands up. Her body is hunched, her back arching towards the ground. Her face is haggard, blood running from her mouth with cuts and bruises forming along her cheek. She holds onto her stomach with her right hand, her left arm dangling in front of her body. Her eyes are semi-closed, but she it still coherent enough to see.

He smiles at her determination, "Make your sensei proud Hinata."

She looks up again at her sensei who has tears in her eyes and she smiles, "Thank you Touketsu-san. I will make you proud Kurenai-sensei."

She turns back to find a fuming Neji who looks like he is going to pop a blood vessel. Neji on the otherhand, can't believe that she can stand up after the onslaught he just put her through. All the Jyuken strikes, all the palms, all for her just to stand back up. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and releases it all in one go, opening his eyes again.

He sneers towards the haggard Hyuuga girl, "Why do you defy fate? Fate has already chosen me the winner. You couldn't win to begin with, what makes you think you can win now? You're pathetic."

Kurenai's eyes flash anger for a second before a hand on her shoulder stops her from yelling out, "Fate, what a ridiculous concept."

Neji looks up toward the balcony and right into the eyes of Naruto, "What do you know about fate?"

"Fate is only a concept, not a way of life. You use fate as a scapegoat for the failure in your life, believing that fate put you in your place. Well you're wrong; you put yourself in that position. Man up and accept your mistakes you pansy," he says, voice monotone and emotionless.

Neji visibly seethes, his hands curling into clenched fist while he works a retort, "You're wrong. Fate has already decreed me the winner, and I will win this tournament."

He scoffs, and begins to chuckle, "Believe in your delusions of fate. People like you are weak, weak because they can't admit why things have happened to them. You're a pitiful human being and I WILL enjoy dismantling you at the Chuunin exams. Now get your eyes back on the fight, you're about to get a hefty surprise."

Neji quickly turns around to cover his blind spot but it's too late as Hinata shouts," **Hakke Sanjūni Shō (Eight Trigrams: 32 Palms)**."

Neji is suddenly impacted by palms against his chest, his body stumbling backwards at Hinata continues her palm strikes. He manages to get a hold of himself after 8 hits, and begins to block her strike with his own, their hands colliding and creating blue sparks of chakra. The assault eventually ends, with their palms meeting at the middle, Hinata panting in exhaustion while Neji breathes slowly, his chest rising and falling.

With the close proximity, he decides to end it, "**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō** **(Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms)**."

His hands begin to dance, his chakra induced hits impacting Hinata's body tossing her around like a ragdoll. She begins to hunch and move further back as he continues his vicious assault on her chakra coils. With the 64th hit, Neji aims for the heart, his mind going into overdrive deluding his mind. His face is full of malice, the intent on killing his cousin apparent. As his last hit begins to make its way towards her heart, time seems to slow down.

"HINATA!" Kurenai shouts, trying to hop the railings to get to her student.

Naruto disappears and reappears in the middle of the battle, his hand blocking Neji's palm strike. His eyes are cold, colder than ice itself freezing Neji in the middle of his stance. A spike of killer intent envelops the stadium, making everybody visibly cringe and stiffen at it. Even the jounin freeze, the only one who is able to resist it being the Sandaime, Konan, and Kurenai who he exempts from his killing intent.

'Hm, interesting. What a massive amount of KI. I might have to look into this. With the jutsu he performed, his speed, and this amount of killing intent, he is definitely over genin level. Who are you Touketsu? You seem so familiar, yet so distant,' the Sandaime watches on as the killing intent begins to pass over.

The killing intent eventually vanishes, leaving everybody panting and gasping for air. Everybody stares at the boy, wondering how good he is to have that much killing intent.

Kakashi watches the boy who has the killing intent of a kage. Not even Kakashi has that much killing intent and with the way that he ruthless defeated Sasuke with high level jutsus, Kakashi wonders how good the kid really is. 'Damn kid, what are you? First the jutsu and the speed, now this level of killing intent. I might have to look into him…'

Anko looks down at the power of the boy. She stares in awe at the amount of killing intent around the arena, making everybody freeze and begin to gasp for air as the killing intent envelops their bodies. She wonders how good he is and then she remembers back to the questions he gave her.

"_Think about what your death would do to them. Think on that and when you know the answer, meet me at this address."_

She looks back into her pocket, pulling out the piece of paper with his address on it. She stares at it intently, closing her eyes and then she suddenly opens them, her eyes shining in a new light. 'Damn gaki, you're good. Thanks for this."

Kurenai's eyes open in shock at the scene before her. She feared for the worst when she saw Neji aiming for her heart. She screamed out and began to hop the rail in a futile attempt to get to her student. Then in a split second, she sees Touketsu in the middle of the battlefield with his hand blocking Neji's palm strike. Her heart begins to return to its normal beating, the scare of her student's death increasing it. She is grateful to the boy, no man, for saving her student. 'Thank you so much Touketsu-kun.'

Konan watches as her boyfriend goes and saves Hinata from sure death. She looks over at Kurenai who has tears in her eyes, seemingly scared for her student's safety. She follows the raven haired woman's eyes and Konan finds them glued on her boyfriend. She smiles, knowing that he has found a second wife, albeit it may take a little bit of time for her to develop feelings for her blond lover. 'Oh my Naru-kun, you've gone and gotten your self a second girlfriend. Now, we need to work on the third which I think you have covered, but you don't even know it yourself.'

Back down on the field, Naruto watches the panting Hyuuga. Blank white eyes stare back at the blue ones, and if anyone is to read Hyuuga Neji's mind right now, they would find: fear. Fear at what Touketsu can do. He moved from the balcony to stopping his palm strike in the blink of an eye. How is that possible? He eventually lowers his hands, his arms falling limply to his sides.

Naruto stays silent for a moment, contemplating on what to say, "Killing your own clan member, how far have the Hyuuga's dropped. I wonder. Wait I know why. It's because of people like you. You arrogant little pricks who believe in fate and let it dictate your life. You're weak, you're a nobody like that loser Uchiha up in the stands. Going so far to kill a clan member out of spite makes you nothing more than a bloody murderer. You're lucky that you weren't my opponent today. When we meet again at the third part of the exams, I will enjoy beating the shit out of you."

The words send shivers down his spine, but Neji is still full of himself, "Don't think because you have speed and jutsu can defeat me. Fate has already declared me the winner of the tournament."

The only thing that can be heard are the sounds of crickets chirping, the calm before the storm. The storm is bearing down on Neji.

"Still talking about fate? You're even more delusional then I made you out to be. I'll see you at the third part of the exams. I want to see the look on your face when I FUCKING destroy you and your little eyes," he bellows, the words electrified by rage.

"The jounin-sensei of this little prick, get him under lock and key. Teach him some humility, same goes for the jounin instructor of that prick of a Uchiha. The use of their doujutsus have made them irrational, they believe they are above everybody because of their superior bloodlines. How naïve. Now, can we get some medics for Hinata here?"

Everybody visibly becomes unfrozen after the boy's tirade of words, the medics rushing in to begin Kurenai hops the railing, rushing toward's Hinata's side. Naruto sets her down on her back, allowing the medics to work on her. He watches as Kurenai runs over, her face visibly worried for her student. He stops her while she protest, wanting to see her student.

She pounds on his chest, wanting to get by but he endures it, whispering in her ear, "Kurenai-san, calm down. She's fine, just chakra exhaustion and cuts and bruises. She'll make a full recovery. Let the medics work on her, then you can follow them to the hospital. Don't worry, she's okay. She's okay Kurenai," he cradles her head against his chest, tears streaking down his shirt.

He hugs her closer, murmuring, "Let it all out Kurenai, let it all out. I'm here for you."

Everybody stares at the two on the floor, the boy comforting the obviously older kunoichi. He strokes her hair, the action instantly calming her and her sobs die down. She begins to become exhausted from crying, her eyes drooping until she begins to lightly snore against his chest. He smiles, still cradling her and pulls her into a bridal carry.

He turns towards the Hokage, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but it doesn't look like I'll be present for picking matches. I want her to wake up to a familiar face. I'm going to take her to the hospital."

"That is fine. She'll need to see a familiar face after this. You're allowed to go," he says, smiling at the thoughtfulness of the boy.

'Is he really only fifteen? He acts like he's at least 20.'

He then turns to Konan, "Tell me who my match is against. Find me at the hospital after okay Kona-chan?"

She smiles, "Okay Touketsu-kun. I'll see you there."

He nods and walks towards the exit, but is stopped by a man smoking a cigarette with a goatee, "I think I should take her."

He looks at him with a deadpan expression, "Why is that?"

"I'm one of her friends, so stay here and I'll take her."

"Well, I didn't see you helping her when she was crying. Now get out of the way, I'm taking her to the hospital," he says, voice angry.

He continues to block the entrance until the Hokage clears his throat, "Asuma, let the boy through."

He growls, and reluctantly moves from the exit, allowing him to pass but not before shooting him a glare. Naruto walks by, totally void of noticing the glare. He jumps into the forest, moving through the trees, jumping from branch to branch to get to the hospital. He looks down at the tear stained face of Kurenai with a sad smile before tucking a stand of stray hair behind her ear. She snuggles into his chest, but he takes not notice and continues to move, wanting her to wake up to the face of Hinata.

***

Kurenai opens her red eye to the dim lights of the hospital. She opens them slowly, allowing her pupils to adjust to the light piercing her eyes. When her eyes are fully open, she looks around at the white walls, wondering how she got there.

All of a sudden a voice says, "Glad to see you're awake sleepyhead."

She turns her head to the left, following the voice to a person sitting in a chair next to her.

She yawns, putting her hand over her mouth, "What happened? Why am I in a hospital?" Where's Hinata?!"

"Calm down, calm down, Hinata is okay. As for why you're in the hospital, I took you here after your fell asleep. Get up, we're going to go see Hinata!"

She smiles, swinging her legs up and over and following him out of the room. They walk down the hall while Kurenai inquires, "How is she Touketsu-san?"

He smiles, "She's fine, she passed out from chakra exhaustion and won't be up and at ems for 2 days. Come on, she's in this room."

He opens the door, beckoning her to go in first, his hand gesturing. He follows quickly after, grabbing another chair as Kurenai takes a seat next to her fallen student. Setting it down next to her, he watches as Kurenai picks up the blue haired girls limp hand, giving it a squeeze and a smile. He watches as Kurenai begins to stroke the girl's hair, a loving mother caring for her daughter. He smiles, thinking to him self, 'You definitely will be a great mother.'

They stay silent for a couple moments before Naruto speaks up, "Say, you're the Genjutsu Misstress right?"

She looks up at Naruto, continuing to stroke her hair, "Yes, why?" she asks, quirking an eyebrow.

"I know some genjutsu you might be interested in. Two A-ranks actually. Since you're the Genjutsu Misstress, I wouldn't mind sharing," he says, a kind smile on his face.

She is surprised and shocked as he reveals that he knows A-ranked genjutsu, "Two A-ranks? I only know a couple A-ranks, a few B-ranks! What are they?"

He watches her continue to stroke Hinata's hair, her hand trailing absently on the girl's head, "**Ninpou: Kokuangyo no Jutsu** **(Bringer of Darkness)** and **Ninpou: Rando Aisu (Land of Ice)**."

Her eyes widen, already knowing the first one because of the second hokage, "What!? You know Kokuangyo? That's the Nidaime's genjutsu! I've never heard of the second one before. What is it?"

He laughs at her enthusiasm, lips upturned in a smile, "I roamed a little bit, picking up things here and there. As for the Bringer of Darkness technique, I picked that up through some scrolls written about it. As for the second technique, that is my own personal genjutsu."

"You created it?! What does it do?" her eyes widen in curiosity.

She literally bounces in her seat a little, making him burst out in laughter, making Kurenai give him a look, "What?"

"Are you always this enthusiastic about genjutsu? You're like bouncing on your chair. I don't mind the dazzling smile though," he says, making her blush when he speaks about her smile.

Finally calm enough to talk, she picks her head back up, "Well, that comes with being the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha doesn't it?"

He chuckles, a deep masculine sound that makes Kurenai want to rip off his clothes, and ravage him all night with a primal hunger.

Wait… where did that come from?

"Did I really just think that?" she unwittingly says out loud, making Naruto cock an eyebrow.

"Think what?" he questions, wanting to know.

She looks over at him, and realizes her mistake. She immediately turns a bright red, a color that puts her eyes to shame. He really is interested now, wondering what her mind though to make her turn such a bright red. And it hits him, and he laughs, making her narrow her eyes.

"What?" she brusquely asks.

"Are you a pervert?" he asks, still coughing from his laughing tirade.

A vein pops on her forehead, her eyes narrowing, "I will have you know I am not a pervert!"

"Are you sure? That bright red blush on your face doesn't support your case!" he chides, making her fume.

She smacks him on the shoulder and he yelps out loud and begins to rub his shoulder, "What was that for?"

"For calling me a pervert."

"I didn't call you a pervert! I merely asked if you were."

This earns him another smack on the shoulder, this time with a little more force, "Do you want me to smack you again?"

He looks at her eyes, a hint of anger in her eyes and he audibly gulps, "No Kurenai-san. I apologize for calling you a pervert."

She smiles, changing her tunes in an about face, "Good!" she says happily, her voice far from the threatening tone before.

He sweatdrops, thinking to himself, 'Damn, women are troublesome.'

***

A boy with pineapple black hair all of a sudden sneezes. The boy sitting by him looks over, watching the lazy Nara boy wipe his nose.

Choji teases playfully, "Somebody is thinking about you Shikamaru."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes, continuing his cloud watch and mumbles, "Troublesome."

***

Back at the hospital, Naruto begins to explain the Land of Ice genjustsu, "Well, the Land of Ice genjutsu affects the body directly. The illusion transports the victim to the Arctic Tundra and it slowly affects the functions of the brain. It begins to drop the temperature of the opponent and they begin to freeze over. Their body functions begin to fall one by one and they eventually die of the cold. This takes a massive amount of chakra and is only used if there is intent to kill. Unlike most genjutsus, there is no way to dispel the illusion unless the user dispels it, or the victim uses a doujutsu like the Sharingan."

She drinks in the information, readily eager to learn, "You created it by yourself?"

"I had some help. They helped me develop the basis for it and then I finished it off myself. We can go learn it now if you want?" he says, cocking an eyebrow, waiting for her answer. **(When I refer to they, I'm referring to his Kekkei Genkai. This will be revealed later on in the fiction, as well as Kyuubi.)**

She is eager to, but then she remembers her fallen teammate. She looks down at the girl she taught before and she's seen how she's grown out. Her body a little more slender, her bust starting to grow. Her legs growing longer to accommodate her rapidly growing height. She smiles as the once shy and downcast girl begins to season into a beautiful, well-rounded kunoichi. She can't bare not being there for her after all those months of training. She has grown attach to the young kunoichi, never wanting to see anything to happen to the girl.

She shakes her head at his statement, saying in a low voice, "I'd like to stay with Hinata. I've watched her grow and I don't want to miss when she becomes a strong kunoichi of the village. She's like a surrogate daughter to me, I hold her close and my heart broke when I saw her haggard form on the stage."

Tears glisten in her eyes, but she wills them not to drop and then she feels an arm wrapping around her shoulder. It pulls her into the warmth of a body, the heat emanating from it overwhelming. The heat calms her tense muscles, her body relaxing and easing into the one armed hug. She's never felt this level of intimacy before, let alone in just a hug. The act is just so unsullied, so undeniably comforting that she can't even bother to tell him to stop. Instead, she wraps her free arm around his waist, anchoring her to him like a raft in a storm.

He rocks her back and forth all the while whispering, "I'm here for you. Everything is going to be alright. Everything is going to be alright."

This is the scene Konan watches through the window of the door and she puts a smile on her face. Just to see her boyfriend become comfortable with another human being other than her make her heart soar. She watches them rock back and forth while he whispers in her ears, low promises of everything is going to be alright. Opening the door, they look up and Kurenai automatically jumps away from him like he is scalding her hand. Her face burns a bright red while he sits with a smile on his face like its natural for a woman to mosey up to another woman's boy friend in presence of said woman.

She sheepishly looks down, not noticing the smile on Konan's face, "Yuuhi-san, it's alright. I'm not mad that I watched my boyfriend comfort a woman. That's what's expected. Besides… I wouldn't mind if Touketsu-kun here picked up another one or two woman. Do you know any eligible woman Yuuhi-san?" Konan takes a thinking pose, her hand going up to her chin while her index finger hovers over her lip. Her eyes go into a pensive expression, her head looking up at the ceiling while her left foot taps on the floor.

Her face shoots upwards, her face turning bright red and she stammer, "W- W- What?"

Konan shoots her a sly look, "I asked if you know anyone that would need a boyfriend?"

Her mind mentally says, "Me!" while her actual mouth stumbles, "N- No, s- s- sorry."

Her voice ends with a squeak, making Konan giggle and Naruto laugh. Naruto wraps her in another hug, "She's just teasing you. No need to worry."

Konan's smile turns into a serious expression and she mouths, "No I'm not."

He audibly gulps and looks down at Kurenai who obviously didn't see Konan's lips move. He sighs and lets go, letting her sit back up while asking Konan, "Who do I get?"

"You're in the first match. Your opponent is Hyuuga Neji."

His eyes spark to life, and his hands begin to rub together like an evil genius, "Oh, I'm going to have SO much fun. I can't wait to take his ego down a notch or two."

She laughs at her young lover's devious expression and hang gesture while Kurenai merely cocks an eyebrow, "He does that all the time, trust me."

He shoots her a glare, "No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Nuh uh."

She rolls her eyes, "Well, what about that one time when you figured out the plan for the mission?"

"That was a one time thing!"

"Then what was this?"

"Um…" he drifts off, letting the sentence hang.

"Ha! I win," she shouts, pointing a finger at him.

"Whatever. You're so childish," he fake pouts, making Kurenai laugh at his cute expression.

'Wait, cute?' she mentally asks herself.

'I can't be… be attracted to him now can I? He's not even a ninja from here and he's going to be leaving soon. I just… don't know anymore. Everything he does just throws me out the window. Comforting me, holding me, not wanting me just for my body. He's kind, caring, compassionate, everything I want in a man. Is it worth it?' her mind mentally tirades again.

She comes back to the world of the living when a hand moves up and down in front of her face, "Anyone alive in there?"

She blinks a couple of times to get adjusted and then sheepishly smiles, "Sorry, kind of lost myself in my thoughts."

He smiles back, "Happens to the best of us."

Konan looks out the window and she looks at the sun low in the sky, "Touketsu-kun, want to go get some food?"

He looks up, nods, and then turns back, "Kurenai-san, let's get some food ne? I'm pretty sure you're hungry."

She looks up, disrupting her ministrations on Hinata's hair and smiles, "Okay, where are we going?"

Konan immediately says, "Dango and Soup."

He rolls his eyes, protesting the decision, "We always eat dango…"

"Well, we had ramen yesterday. Stop complaining or you're in the doghouse," she says, smiling wryly. She knows she has him trapped.

He gulps, not wanting to be in the doghouse, "Fine, we're going to get dango."

Kurenai laughs and stands up, giving Hinata one last look and a quick squeeze of the hand before she walks out of the room with the others. She quickly meets up with them, telling them there's a good dango shop around.

***

The trio end up in front of the same shop Konan and Naruto had their date on. Holding the door open, he lets two women in first, acting like the perfect gentleman. He then follows them, catching up to them quickly. Stepping inside the dimly lit restaurant, Kurenai spots Anko at the counter while the other two find a table to sit at. She takes a seat next to Anko, who has a stick of dango hanging out of her mouth.

"Hey Anko-chan," she cheerfully says.

"Hi Nai-chan. What's got you in a good mood? Finally get laid?" Anko teases, wearing a shit eating grin.

She blushes, the temperature in her body rising to the atmosphere, "N- No…"

A voice from the back of the restaurant calls out, "Kurenai-san, back here!"

She turns around to find Naruto waving for her to join them. Anko raises an eyebrow, shifting her head to look over Kurenai's shoulder. She sees the blond gaki waving at Kurenai and remembers the question she gave her. Her mind swirls in different directions, taking bits and pieces from her subconscious to put together a half way coherent answer for him. She still has a day left to answer him, but even her brain can't figure it out.

Kurenai breaks her out of her little world, "C'mon Anko, let's go talk to Touketsu-san. I'm aware that you know him. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, he was the one who saved me from Orochimaru."

Kurenai's eyes open in shock, and she begins to stutter, "Wait, he saved you, or you saved him?"

"He saved me. He took out Orochimaru as he was about to go…" she trails off, not wanting to relive the memory.

She looks back at the blond in amazement, wondering at who he is, "Well, if he saved you from Orochimaru, he can't be all that bad. C'mon, let's go eat and talk with him."

She looks up and watches her best friend gesture for Anko to join them. She reluctantly stands up, ditching the sake and dango on the counter. They mosey over, Anko sitting next to Konan with Naruto and Kurenai sitting across from them.

Naruto looks up at the newcomer and gives her a warm smile, "Oh Anko-san, I didn't know you were joining us."

"I didn't know either," she deadpans, shooting a look at Kurenai who sheepishly scratches her head.

"Hey, the more the merrier, besides, it's my treat," he grins cheekily.

She perks up, smirking, "Your loss."

He quirks an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Kurenai sighs, "She likes to eat a freakish amount of dango. I think the most she ate was 35 skewers in one sitting."

He winces, and he swears his wallet cringes, "Um, I think I hear my wallet cringing…"

Anko and Kurenai laugh while Konan shakes her head at her boyfriend's antics, "He's lying. Eat up; he'll pick up the tab."

He swears he can feel his wallet twitching in his pocket. He suppresses a shudder, trying not to think about how much this is going to cost. The waiter shows up, and no surprise, Anko orders a freakish amount of dango. Konan and Naruto stare wide eyed at how much the purpled haired kunoichi can eat, while Kurenai shakes her head.

"I told you. She can put dango away like nobody else," she says, Anko smiling brightly at Naruto.

"Damn, my wallet is going to be considerably light for a while."

They end up chatting a little bit, creating small talk and sharing missions. Of course, Konan and Naruto stay silent about their _other_ occupation. A couple minutes later, the waiter comes back with their orders. They dig in, staying silent as they eat their foods with their fingers. While they're eating, a slow trickle of male Jounins begin to enter the restaurant, taking refuge in the back. Among them, the more notorious ones: Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Maito Gai, Hayate Gekko, and Genma Shiranui.

The group in the back sit and chat, minus the two women who normally join them. They all notice their absences, but wave it off to being late, which is uncharacteristic of both of them. 15 minutes into their little nightly meeting, they all ask the same questions, "Where are Anko and Kurenai?"

A burst of female laughter mixing with a man's laughter floats into the back, their voices easily recognizable. Asuma stands up, walking out to the front and seeing if the ladies are there. Sure enough, he spots them at a table in the front, but they are accompanied by a woman with blue hair and the blond brat from before. He seethes when he sees Kurenai laughing at a joke the blond haired boy told.

'That should be me making her laugh,' his mind tirades possessively.

Stepping back into the backroom, he plops back down on a seat and breaks out he news, "I found them in the front."

All of them cock their eyebrows, "What do you mean "in the front?""

"As in, they are hanging out in the front with the blond and blue haired woman from the Chunin exams," Asuma mumbles, barely audible.

"Wait, why are they hanging out with a couple of Ame nins?" Kakashi asks, wanting to know why.

"Who knows? I for one really want to beat the shit out of the kid," Asuma says firmly, images of a broken blond lying in the street running through his head.

"Are you sure you won't get your ass kicked Asuma?" Genma says.

"The kids like what, 15? No way am I going to lose. He may have some fancy jutsus, but I doubt the kids got anything against my trench knives.

Gai, who is normally loud and always talking about the flames of youth, chooses to stay quiet. He inwardly sighs at the cockiness of his fellow jounins. He can feel the power rolling off the blond boy and he knows that isn't even the tip of the iceberg. By the way he moved and the usage of such high level jutsus makes sure he isn't just a pushover. Gai knows he can probably hold his own against Neji if the fight against the Uchiha is any indication. Sighing again, he begins to down some sake and listen in on the conversations going on.

"You seriously want to fight the kid Asuma? This might put you on a bad place with Kurenai, she obviously likes the kid," Hayate says, as he is the one who proctored the boy's match.

Asuma scoffs, "Hm, whatever. When she sees me put this kid in his place, she'll come running."

Gai sighs again, shaking his head at Asuma's arrogance. Those damn cigarettes are going into his head and turning his brain to mush if Asuma's words are any indication. Kakashi listens secretly wanting to see some of the jutsu the boy knows. The **Fuuton: Kazeryudan no Jutsu** is one that he hasn't seen before and he didn't have a chance to copy it. He's never heard of a wind dragon jutsu and the **Doton: Yomi Numa **peaks his interest. Maybe he'll catch a chance to copy some later. His little chibi begins to laugh deviously, making plans for the jutsu.

Meanwhile in the front, the four begin to tire out, all of them tired from laughing and sharing stories from their life. Kurenai and Anko learned a little bit about Touketsu. He was a boy who had no parents, no friends, and the village despised him for an unknown reason. Now though, he's a seasoned shinobi, a strong one at that. Through hard work, he overcame the hatred and achieve his dream of becoming a shinobi. It really was a heartwarming story.

All four stand up, Naruto leaving some bills to pay for the food, leaving his wallet a little lighter. Anko is a little more than buzzed is in no way shape or form capable of making it back to her apartment. Sighing at her drunken friend, she helps her onto her feet and they all walk out of the restaurant into the cool night air. The wind caresses their skin, bringing shivers when they come into contact with the stark contract of their warm skin.

Before parting ways, he grabs her hand, "Be at the place where at second meeting took place at 11. Bring your team if you wish. Anko can come too. Now, I think I'll be on my way. Goodnight Kurenai-san, Anko-san."

Kurenai, Anko, and Konan bid each other goodnight and they walk in separate directions, Kurenai towards her apartment complex while Naruto and Konan walk towards their hotel room. A lone figure stalks the two women through the streets towards their apartment, the figure staying a distance behind. While sitting in the shadows, a figure taps on his shoulder, making him turn around. Upon turning around he doesn't find anyone and he turns around again to meet a fist.

He sprawls on the floor, nursing a bloody lip from the punch, "Hey what do you think you're doing?"

The figure stays in the shadows, eyes clouded by the shadow, "It's not nice to stalk women you know. Especially the son of the Hokage no less."

"Who the fuck are you?" Asuma yells from his place on the ground.

"Your worse nightmare if you don't leave RIGHT NOW," the voice says menacingly.

"What are you going to do about it?" Asuma sneers.

"Nothing yet. If you continue your little perverted escapades and they transgress into a little more… how should I say this… a little more unsavory acts, I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

The eyes flash gold for a second, scaring him from his spot on the ground. Quickly getting to his feet, he watches the figure slink into the night, disappearing when it turns the corner. Asuma stands there, wondering who and what that is.

'Kurenai, you will be mine. Even if I have to beat that kid to a living pulp.'

***

Setting down Anko on her couch, she sneezes, 'I hope Touketsu-san is thinking about me.'

Her eyes gain a dreamy glaze and she stalks off to her bedroom, stripping herself of her clothes and drifting into a dreamless sleep.

***

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Konan and Naruto take a stroll towards their hotel building when a clone confronts Naruto.

"Sarutobi Asuma was found following the girls. I scared him off with a few choice words. Anything else master?" the clone says.

"That will be all. Thank you for watching out for them."

With a bow, the clone poofs out of existence, leaving Naruto and Konan alone once again to discuss the new situation.

"So, the son of the Hokage stalking two women eh?" Konan quirks an eyebrow.

"Guy can't get laid so he has to stalk them," Naruto rolls his eyes.

"Well, technically, you were stalking the stalker, so what does that make you?" Konan chides.

He shoots her a glare, "Oh shut up. I was watching out for them. I can assume they're my friends by the way we talked tonight."

"You want it to be more than friendship don't you?" Konan teases.

He rolls his eyes, "Come on, I'm tired and I gotta wake up early tomorrow."

Stepping inside their hotel room, he walks into his bedroom and begins to strip off his shirt while Konan takes a shower. After pulling off his shirt, a knock comes to the door. Walking back out, he opens the door and finds an ANBU waiting for him.

"What is it Anbu-san?"

"The Hokage would like to see you," the ANBU says before poofing out of existence.

"Well, shit. This is going to suck. I might have to reveal my plans to him. I gotta play my hands right."

Knocking on the shower door, he yells, "The old man wants to see me. Depending if I can trust him or not, I might have to reveal our plans."

The shower turns off and the door opens to reveal Konan with a towel clad around her body.

She sighs while walking into the bedroom, "Give me a second. I'm coming with you."

Walking out into the living room, he flops onto the couch while rubbing his temple. A few minutes later, Konan walks out with a skin tight shirt and a skirt, her headband around her forehead.

He ogles her for a second before saying, "Are you trying to give the old man a heart attack?"

She bats her eyelashes, "Who says I'm not trying to give you a heart attack?"

He mock clutches his chest and slumps down, eliciting a few laughs from Konan. A few seconds later he pops back up and walks over to Konan. Grasping her hand, he shunshins them out of their room and to the front of the Hokage tower.

"Alright, we have to play this carefully."

"Yeah," Konan nods.

The two walk into the Hokage tower, and stop in front of the office door. Taking a deep breath, they turn the door knob and inch the door open. Sitting their reading an orange book is the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. The two step in, taking a seat on the chairs in front of his desk. The Hokage continues to read, not noticing the entrance of the two. Clearing his throat, Naruto watches as the Hoakge fumbles with the orange book and puts it away.

Putting on a serious face, Naruto asks, "What do you need us for Hoakge-sama?"

"Well, I was wondering how could you, a genin take on a sannin like Orochimaru, Touketsu-kun. Or should I say, Uzumaki Naruto?"

The two eyes open wide, staring at each other and then back to the Hokage.

"Would you like to explain how you're here 7 years after your disappearance?"

Quickly making a few hand seals, Naruto erects a sound barrier, "Ojiji, this can't be told to anyone. Since you already know who I am, I trust you with this information. Any leakage of this information can put a dent in my plans. Swear to me that this will not get out, if it does, there will be hell to pay."

The Hokage nods while Konan stays stoic, "Well, it all started…"

_A/N: And that's a wrap. I go into the backstory for the whole next chapter. Yay! Remember to R&R!_


End file.
